Vento
by Larry A. K. McDowell - 2
Summary: Quanto tempo conseguimos agüentar até que um grito atravesse nossa garganta num ato desesperado? Até que os olhos se recusem a enxergar a verdade, a substituindo pelos sonhos eternos? Até que nossos ouvidos escutem apenas as mentiras que nossa mente cria?
1. Decisões Para o Futuro

**VENTO**

Quanto tempo conseguimos agüentar até que um grito atravesse nossa garganta num ato desesperado? Até que os olhos se recusem a enxergar a verdade, substituindo-a pelos sonhos eternos? Até que nossos ouvidos escutem apenas as mentiras que nossa mente cria? Pouco, muito pouco tempo. E, mais do que ninguém, Legolas é obrigado a enfrentar esse pouco tempo. É obrigado a viver com a indiferença do pai até que a verdade se transforme num quadro abstrato de uma vida acabada. Até que as verdades fujam de seu conhecimento, assumindo formas estranhas, obrigando-o a realizar ações que ninguém nunca esperou. Ações essas que aumentarão ou diminuirão, de forma assustadora, um amor jamais demonstrado.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Notas inciais da autora (NIA)_**

1º - Poucos personagens dessa fic são da minha autoria. A maioria deles foi criada pelo maravilhoso J.R.R. Tolkien.

2º - Tirei algumas idéias dessa fic de outras que eu li! É minha primeira fanfics de O Senhor dos Anéis, mereço desconto, não? Well... Se alguém achar alguma parte parecida (ou igual) à alguma parte da sua própria fic, me desculpo desde já! Não era minha intenção copiar a fic! Só precisava de idéias... Então, peço desculpas e permissão para continuar usando qualquer das partes que poderão achar.

3º - Essa fic vai começar e terminar com uma poesia. Vento é uma poesia que eu escrevi há meses. Eu achei que o assunto da poesia coincidia com a história da fic, então usarei ela. A mesma poesia vai iniciar e terminar a fic. A primeira estrofe está aqui, na abertura da fic, no começo do primeiro capítulo e a segunda e última estrofe estará lá, no encerramento da fic, no final do último capítulo. Espero que gostem!

4º - Vou deixar aqui algumas palavras em sindarin. Não uso elas no primeiro capítulo, mas usarei a partir do segundo:

_Edhel - Elfo  
Adan - Humano  
Ada (adar) - Pai  
Nana - Mãe  
Ionn (iôn) - Filho  
Sell (iell) - Filha  
Tôr - Irmão  
Thêl - Irmã  
Aran - Rei  
Cunn - Príncipe  
Bein - Bonito  
Mell - Querido_

Boa leitura!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**__**Decisões Para o Futuro**_

_Vento__  
__Meus olhos não entendem  
__Vento  
__Minha alma não compreende  
__Vento  
__Meu espírito não agüenta  
__Vento  
__Meu orgulho não aceita.  
_

O rei escondia-se do mundo, em seu gabinete, mais uma vez. Escondendo-se do seu reino, escondendo-se dos sentimentos que a presença do filho despertava em seu ser. Era assustadora a intensidade com que esses sentimentos aumentavam quando ouvia a voz do filho, quando olhava para ele... Sem poder tocá-lo, sim poder agradá-lo. A coisa que Thranduil mais queria quando via Legolas, era abraçá-lo, passar segurança, acariciar os cabelos grandes e loiros, tão parecidos com os da mãe... Mas não podia! Ele era rei, era governante, era autoridade! E Legolas era príncipe... Mas era capitão e era súdito. E isso não muda! Assim como não muda o fato de que, por mais que negassem, eles eram pai e filho.

Três leves batidas na porta de madeira despertaram Thranduil de seus pensamentos. Ele recuperou a postura séria, pigarreou e ordenou com a voz firme e segura:

"Entre!"

E, timidamente, a porta do gabinete abriu. Dando espaço para uma figura ainda mais tímida. Thranduil reconheceu, imediatamente, a figura parada à porta. Um dos curadores de Mirkwood!

"Senhor?" Chamou o curador.

"Fale..." Incentivou o rei, voltando à atenção para os inúmeros mapas e documentos empilhados na mesa.

"Onde está o príncipe?" Perguntou o curador, escondendo-se atrás da porta.

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Indagou o rei, indignado.

O curador se encolheu ainda mais atrás da porta de madeira e não respondeu a pergunta.

"Porque quer saber?" Perguntou Thranduil, percebendo que não ia receber resposta para a pergunta anterior.

"A patrulha guiada por... ele chegou há... pouco tempo. Muitos estavam... estavam feridos! Foram atacados por... orcs! Os soldados acham que o príncipe está gravemente ferido... Mas ele não aparece desde que chegaram aqui! Estamos... preocupados, senhor!"

Thranduil olhou para o elfo encolhido atrás da porta e respirou fundo.

"Eu não mordo, sabia? Venha até aqui e me conte o que aconteceu!" Ordenou.

Obedecendo, imediatamente, a ordem do rei, o pobre elfo saiu de trás da porta e se postou em frente à mesa de Thranduil, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

"Dantenillion me disse que... que... eles foram atacados por... por orcs... ontem... e que muitos morreram... e muitos ficaram feridos... Disseram-me que o príncipe Legolas sumiu durante toda a luta... Mas o encontraram alguns instantes depois... desm... desmaiado numa clareira... ensangüentado e arfando... Cuidaram dele... ele acordou, disse que estava bem... mas sequer conseguia andar direito no... no cavalo! Quando chegaram a Mirkwood... Ele... ele desapareceu!" Explicou o curador, gaguejando.

Thranduil permaneceu calmo.

"Já procuraram no quarto?"

"Já!"

"Na biblioteca?"

"Já!"

"No _meu_ quarto?"

"Já..." Respondeu o curador, hesitante.

"No jardim...?"

"Não..."

"Então procurem! Ele gosta de lá!"

"Sim, senhor!"

O curador fez mais uma rápida reverência antes de sair correndo gabinete a fora.

Thranduil encarou os mapas e documentos mais uma vez, sem interesse neles. Levantou-se e apoiou a cabeça na porta fria da sacada, sem abri-la e sem olhar para fora.

"Legolas... Porque assim, menino?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Príncipe!" Gritou o curador.

Legolas ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade. Os olhos continuavam fechados, cobertos pelo sangue que escorria de sua cabeça. A respiração difícil e barulhenta denunciava sua posição. O peito ensangüentado manchava os galhos da árvore na qual se encontrava. O braço direito encolhido na frente do peito ardia e latejava ao menor movimento do príncipe. Tinha conseguido um milagre subindo na árvore: escondeu-se dos curadores. Mas seria por pouco tempo.

"Legolas Greenleaf! Apareça! Preciso ver você!" Gritava o curador, impaciente.

Encolheu-se um pouco mais entre as folhas alaranjadas da árvore. Um pequeno movimento que fez o braço direito latejar e todo o corpo doer. Um pequeno movimento que fez o sangue que cobria seus olhos misturar-se com lágrimas de dor e angustia.

"Legolas, por favor! Só quero o seu bem!" Insistiu o curador.

Permaneceu calado, segurando a respiração, para não ser encontrado. A última coisa que precisava era de sedativos, remédios e essas coisas horríveis que você é obrigado a usar quando está num estado horroroso. Estado esse que, infelizmente, era o de Legolas.

"Príncipe! Se eu não conseguir te achar, o rei conseguirá!"

"Não! Eu... Eu estou aqui... na árvore!" A voz de Legolas saiu desesperada e ele, lenta e dolorosamente, escorregou para o chão.

O que foi um erro. As pernas machucadas e, provavelmente, quebradas traíram Legolas, dobrando-se e fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Ao sentir o joelho em contato com o chão, um choque de dor percorreu seu corpo, fazendo um grito atravessar a garganta do arqueiro.

"Legolas! Garoto! Que idéia foi..." Mas o curador não conseguiu terminar a frase.

O estado de Legolas o surpreendeu de tal forma que todas as palavras que conhecia sumiram de sua mente. O rapaz estava totalmente detonado.

"Porque se escondeu? Olhe o seu estado!" Rosnou o curador, correndo para ajudar o menino.

"Não quero que o rei me veja assim! Não quero..." Respondeu o príncipe, enquanto se levantava com a ajuda do outro elfo.

"Vamos para o seu quarto Legolas, preciso cuidar desses seus ferimentos!"

"Por favor, não conte ao rei... Não conte que eu falhei, novamente... Não conte que não fui capaz!" Implorava Legolas, andando com extrema dificuldade.

"Não contarei nada, menino!" Disse o curador, pegando o menino nos braços.

"Obrigado, Therenil... Confio em você..." Legolas sorriu, antes de fechar os olhos, para dormir o sono da cura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil correu até o quarto do filho. Ficou sabendo, através de fontes confiáveis, que o menino tinha sido achado e que Therenil cuidava dele, agora. Parou na porta, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por alguns momentos e entrou no quarto.

"Senhor! O que está fazendo aqui?" Indagou o curador tentando, desesperadamente, esconder os ferimentos do arqueiro.

"Quero ver o príncipe! Deixe-me vê-lo! É uma ordem!" Rosnou Thranduil, andando com passos largos até a cama do filho.

"Não posso Thranduil! Falei para ele que não deixaria você vê-lo no estado em que ele se encontra!" Mentiu o curador. Na verdade, só tinha dito que não contaria que o rapaz havia falhado novamente.

"Sou o pai dele!" Irritou-se o rei.

"Foi um pedido do menino! Respeite!"

Mas Thranduil já alcançara a cama e, sem que Therenil notasse, já tinha arrancado as mãos do curador de cima dos ferimentos do filho.

"Thranduil, não se atreva!" Alertou o curador.

Tarde demais. O rei já havia puxado o cobertor de Legolas e encarava surpreso e assustado, o estado deplorável do príncipe.

"Therenil... Por favor... Me diga que você consegue dar um jeito nisso!" Falou o rei, olhos ainda presos no filho.

Therenil acompanhou o olhar do rei e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Consigo... São ferimentos de guerra... Ele estará melhor logo." Garantiu o curador.

Legolas mexeu a cabeça, abriu lentamente os olhos e encarou o brilho verde esmeralda dos olhos do pai.

"Se... Senhor?" Gaguejou o rapaz.

Thranduil não respondeu. Olhou para o curador, que entendeu o recado e se encaminhou para a porta.

"Chamem-me quando precisarem de mim!"

O barulho da porta batendo foi como um pesadelo para Legolas. O que iria falar para o pai? Segurou os tremores que insistiam em espalhar-se pelo seu corpo e desviou o olhar.

"O que aconteceu, capitão?" Veio a voz firme do rei.

O príncipe cerrou os olhos com força, querendo resistir ao impulso de olhar para o pai e de contar tudo.

"Nada..." Disse ele. Se omitir uma informação era difícil, mentir era um sacrifício.

"Não minta para mim, Legolas!" Alertou o pai.

"Não minto, meu senhor!" Protegeu-se o arqueiro, mentindo novamente.

"Então me diga o que aconteceu!"

"Como assim?"

"Diga-me o que aconteceu com a sua patrulha! Porque tantos soldados voltaram feridos? Porque muitos morreram? Porque você está... assim?" Disparou o rei.

Legolas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força, para logo depois parar com um grito de agonia.

"Elfo bobo! Não balance a cabeça! Só piora sua situação!"

Thranduil queria parecer irritado. Mas o grito do filho deixou-o extremamente preocupado. Podia sentir na própria carne a dor, como se fizesse parte dele. Queria abraçar aquele menino, queria lhe passar segurança... Mas tinha que se controlar. Tinha que se controlar enquanto via lágrimas de dor e desespero rolarem dos olhos azuis do filho.

"Legolas! Tudo bem?"

A voz de Therenil despertou o rei de seus pensamentos. Ele voltou o olhar para a porta.

"Thranduil, o que aconteceu?" Indagou o curador, olhando do rei para o príncipe.

O rei estava pálido e arfava. O príncipe tremia descontroladamente, chorava e arfava também. Mas nenhum dos dois respondeu.

"Pelo amor dos anéis de prata! O que aconteceu?" Estressou-se o curador.

Thranduil levantou-se e saiu do quarto, lançando antes um olhar desesperado ao curador.

"Legolas... O que houve?" Perguntou o curador, depois que o rei fechou a porta.

"Ele... ele me perguntou sobre a patrulha..." Respondeu Legolas, chorando desesperadamente.

"Calma... Calma criança!" Tranqüilizou o curador.

"Não deixe que ele me odeie, Therenil! Não deixe que ele me abandone! Não deixe que eu vá... Não saia daqui... Não deixe ele saber que não o odeio! Não deixe ele saber... Therenil!"

"Príncipe! Você não está falando nada com nexo! Durma... Vai ser melhor para você!" Garantiu o curador, empurrando um líquido pela garganta do garoto. Legolas engasgou, mas bebeu o líquido, dormindo logo em seguida. "Thranduil não vai saber de nada que não precise saber."

Therenil observou o arqueiro por mais alguns minutos, para certificar-se de que ele dormia. Quando teve certeza que legolas não acordaria tão cedo, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela do quarto do príncipe, observando o nada que se via dali.

"Thranduil, Thranduil... Não percebe o quanto você assusta seu filho?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ele não quer conta o que aconteceu! Os soldados afirmam que ele sumiu durante todo o ataque! Mas Legolas se nega a dizer o que o atacou na clareira! Mas, com certeza não era um orc!" Therenil andava de um lado para o outro. Fora chamado no gabinete do rei, para explicar o que aconteceu ao príncipe. Mas a visita do outro elfo só fez a preocupação do rei aumentar.

"Como pode ter certeza que não foi um orc?" Indagou o rei, acompanhando o movimento do curador, na outra extremidade da sala.

"Thranduil! Raciocine comigo!" Disse o curador, parando de andar e sentando numa das cadeiras da sala. "Um orc não causa os efeitos que podemos ver no príncipe! Em uma batalha com um orc, ou você morre ou você vive! Ser atacado por um orc não causa tremores descontrolados, não faz você chorar sem motivo, não te deixa pálido, não faz sua respiração alterar-se... Não te deixa na situação em que legolas se encontra! É fato comprovado!"

Thranduil continuou andando de um lado para o outro.

"O que acha que pode ser?" Perguntou o rei depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

"Veneno..."

"VENENO!" Repetiu Thranduil, finalmente caindo numa cadeira.

"Existem diversos tipos de venenos na Terra Média. Cada um com suas características próprias. Alguns causam efeitos semelhantes aos que Legolas está vivendo. Posso descobrir se é, realmente, um veneno que atinge o príncipe. Só preciso ver os livros que, infeliz...".

"Vá até a biblioteca e procure os livros que precisa!"

"Não creio que vou achar o livro aqui, na biblioteca de Mirkwood..." Admitiu o curador, baixando os olhos.

"O que sugere?"

"Que chamemos um curador que entenda mais do assunto do que eu! E que tenha esses livros..."

"Você quer dizer... Chamar o...?"

"Sim..." Interrompeu o curador.

"Não!" Gritou Thranduil. "Aquele elfo maldito nunca mais pisará em minhas terras!"

"É o único jeito de salvar seu filho!"

"Arranje outro curador!" Insistiu o rei.

Therenil respirou fundo.

"Não há opção, Thranduil! Ou é assim, ou Legolas morre!"

O rei escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Não queria aquele maldito elfo roubando o resto do afeto, já tão pequeno, que recebia do filho.

"Então chame-o! Mas que ele não fique muito tempo perto de Legolas!"

"Sua condição não faz sentido! Ele cuidará do Legolas! Ficará perto dele tanto quanto for necessário!"

"Não quero esse elfo perto do príncipe!"

Um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre o gabinete depois da frase do rei. Therenil encarou Thranduil, tentando entender o sentido das palavras dele. E quando esse sentido se fez claro, o curador desatou a rir.

"Thranduil, Thranduil... Ele não roubará o amor que Legolas sente por você! Ele não ocupa o lugar que é só _seu _no coração do príncipe!"

E o rei ficou extremamente embaraçado ao perceber que o curador descobrira seu medo.

"Ele considera Legolas como um filho! E Legolas o considera como o pai que nunca teve..."

"Porque não dá ao seu filho o afeto que ele merece? Assim ele pararia de tentar se consolar nos braços de outro!"

"Tenho medo... Medo de magoá-lo!"

"E é por isso que ele busca conforto e proteção, coisas que só um pai pode dar, nos braços de Lorde Elrond!"

E com um aceno de cabeça, que pôde ser entendido como uma reverência, o curador se retirou. Deixando Thranduil com seus pensamentos.


	2. Passos Calculados de um Destino Incerto

**_Notas Iniciais da Autora (NIA)_**

Mais um capítulo postado!  
Demorei um pouquinho graças à correria do dia-a-dia. As provas não ajudam muito, sabem?  
Bom. Esse capítulo envolverá Lorde Elrond e sua filharada (Elladan, Elrohir e Estel)!  
Falará do Legolas, claro! E terá uma pequena parte onde ele aparecerá... Mas, mais detalhes sobre o elfo loiro, só no próximo capítulo!

_**Observações:** as linhas pontilhadas indicam mudança de tempo e local.  
as linhas de "_x_"... Bem... essas vocês descobriram sozinhos o que elas indicam... e, se não descobrirem, falarei no próximo capítulo.  
os_ **ooo**_ indicam Flashback!_

No final do capítulo, terá uma parte do texto que estará sublinhada. Não é porque a cena não existe ou porque foi imaginação, é que essa cena acontecerá mais de uma vez (duas, para ser exata) nesse capítulo. Então é importante prestar muita atenção!

_**Boa leitura! ** _

**Ps:** Agradecimentos no fim do capítulo, ok?

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Passos Calculados de um Destino Incerto_**

Rivendell era, sem dúvida, o lugar mais lindo de toda a Arda. Naquele dia específico, uma delicada chuva abençoava o local, enquanto Lorde Elrond observava maravilhado, o encanto de suas terras.

"_Ada_!"

A voz angustiada de Elladan despertou Elrond. O curador observou, preocupado, o filho correr até ele, arfando e segurando uma carta na mão direita.

"O que aconteceu, _ion-nîn_?"

"Carta de Mirkwood!" Ofegou Elladan. "É de um dos curadores de lá!"

"O que diz na carta?"

"Ele quer que você vá para lá! Ajudar..." O elfo parou por um instante, pensou, abriu a carta e releu, corrigindo seu erro e continuando a frase logo em seguida. "... Cuidar do Legolas!"

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou o filho.

"Cuidar do Legolas?"

"Sim!"

"Porque?"

"Ahn... De acordo com a carta, ele foi envenenado..."

"Envenenado?"

"Aham!"

"É urgente?"

"Muito!"

E, sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra, Lorde Elrond correu para os estábulos, acompanhado de por Elladan.

"Posso ir com você, _ada_?"

"Não, não pode! Estaríamos brincando com a paciência, já inexistente, do Thranduil. Você fica aqui, com Elrohir e Estel! E... Se eles perguntarem alguma coisa, conte a verdade! Conte sobre a carta e sobre Legolas, entendeu?"

"Mas..."

"Entendeu?" Repetiu Elrond.

"_Ada_..."

"Elladan! Você me entendeu?" Perguntou o pai, elevando o tom da voz.

"Não posso, ada! Você conhece o Estel! Ele vai..."

"Mas pela paciência que me resta! Quero que conte a verdade para eles! Estel não vai nada! Entendeu?"

Dessa vez, porém, Elladan não respondeu.

"Elladan! VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?" Gritou o curador, finalmente perdendo a paciência.

"Entendi... _Ada_..." Murmurou o gêmeo, baixando a cabeça.

"Ótimo!"

Os dois elfos pararam na porta do estábulo e foram imediatamente notados por outro elfo, que trabalhava por lá. Ele se aproximou rapidamente, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

"O que meu querido Lorde faz nos estábulos?" Perguntou o elfo, fazendo uma reverência um tanto exagerada.

"Preciso de um cavalo! O melhor que tiver aí! Rápido!"

Com outra reverência exagerada, o elfo se afastou tão rápido como havia chegado.

"Agora me escute, _ion-nîn_. Não sei em que encrenca Legolas se meteu dessa vez, mas espero que não seja nada incorrigível. Mandarei algumas cartas para deixá-los informados do que acontece por lá. Conte aos seus irmãos a verdade, mas não os faça se desesperar! Voltarei assim que possível e, se a sorte estiver ao meu lado, trarei Legolas comigo, para passar uns dias aqui!"

Elladan sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas não levantou o olhar.

"Perdoe-me se fui indelicado, criança." Desculpou-se Elrond, segurando o rosto do gêmeo, delicadamente, com as duas mãos, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

"Tudo bem, _ada_. Vá logo e ajude nosso amigo encrenqueiro!" Disse Elladan, colocando um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Sorriso esse, que o pai não hesitou em corresponder.

"Com licença?" A voz tímida do elfo que se aproximara instantes atrás chamou a atenção dos outros dois elfos.

"Sim?"

"O seu cavalo, meu senhor..."

Um corcel branco aguardava, pacientemente, atrás do elfo, que o segurava pelas rédeas.

"Obrigado, meu jovem!" Agradeceu Elrond sorrindo para ele.

Com um sorriso e uma reverência mais simples, o elfo se afastou novamente. O curador voltou seus olhos para o filho, que ainda o encarava.

"Cuide de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora, _ion-nîn_. Se aparecer algum problema, use sua experiência para cuidar das dificuldades! Confio em você, criança. Tentarei não demorar!"

E, com um sorriso, Elladan atirou os braços ao redor do pai.

"Vamos esperar vocês dois, _ada_. Você e o Legolas!"

Elrond sorriu, retribuindo o abraço e deslizando as mãos pelas costas do filho.

"Trarei ele comigo! Tentarei, pelo menos."

O gêmeo soltou-se do abraço e deu três passos para trás. Dando espaço para que o pai montasse no cavalo. Percebendo que o filho tinha se afastado, Elrond montou no cavalo, que deu alguns passos aleatórios até se acostumar com o elfo.

"Voltarei logo, _ion-nîn_! Cuide de tudo!"

E com um grito e uma leve pressão com as pernas, Lorde Elrond pôs o cavalo correr.

Elladan observou o pai se afastar rapidamente, viu-o desaparecer no horizonte e pôde escutar o barulho dos cascos do cavalo. Até que tudo que restou foi as marcas das patas do animal no chão do estábulo.

"_Tôr!(irmão)_" Elladan ouviu a voz, inconfundível, de Estel e virou para encará-lo. Ele vinha correndo acompanhado por Elrohir. "Onde o _ada_ foi?"

Elladan continuou calado. Teria que desobedecer a uma ordem direta do pai. Sabia que não poderia confiar em Estel. Se soubesse da verdade, o humano não pensaria duas vezes antes de ir até Mirkwood, atrás do amigo elfo.

A amizade de Estel e Legolas era tão forte, que chegava a ser perigosa. Conheceram-se quando Estel ainda era criança e a admiração que o humano desenvolveu pelo elfo era de certa forma, assustadora. Brigava com os irmãos para provar o valor do elfo loiro, discutia com Glorfindel quando esse dizia que Legolas era um problema para Rivendell, vivia do lado do elfo quando ele visitava Rivendell e ficava dias deprimido e encolhido num canto, quando o príncipe de Mirkwood ia embora. Depois que Estel cresceu, começou a aceitar o fato de que Legolas não poderia ficar ao seu lado para sempre. Quando o loiro visitava Rivendell, conversavam e riam juntos, quando ele ia embora, se despediam normalmente, e Estel retomava as atividades diárias sem praguejar e sem se encolher num canto qualquer. Aguardava, pacientemente, o retorno do elfo, mas ainda brigava com os irmãos e discutia com Glorfindel quando esses ousavam criticar Legolas.

Contar a verdade era o que Elladan não ousaria fazer.

"Ada recebeu uma carta do Lorde Celeborn! Ele foi até Lothlorien... Só isso. Logo voltará!" Mentiu Elladan, sorrindo.

Estel sorriu de volta, acreditando nas palavras do irmão. Elrohir, no entanto, encarou o gêmeo mais velho com um ar profundamente desconfiado.

"Deixe-me ler a carta!" Ordenou.

Elladan surpreendeu-se.

"Quem é você para me dar ordens?"

"Deixe-me ler a carta!" Repetiu Elrohir.

"Não! Ela não interessa á você!"

"Interessa a mim tanto quanto interessa a você!"

"Ou seja: nada!"

Elrohir encarou o irmão irritado. Elladan retribuiu o olhar assassino.

"Se não te interessa, porque está com ela, agora?"

"Porque o mensageiro entregou-a a mim! E porque eu mostrei-a para o _ada_. E ele pediu-me para tomar conta do reino!"

Elrohir abriu um sorriso malicioso e assustador.

"Está nervoso, _tôr_... Estará nos escondendo alguma coisa?"

Elladan engoliu o nada que estava na sua garganta e encarou o irmão com o melhor olhar mortal que conseguiu fazer naquele momento. Olhar mortal que não ficou nem um pouco convincente.

"Não escondo nada!" Rugiu entre dentes.

E observou, aterrorizado, o sorriso de Elrohir aumentar.

"O que prova que você esconde!"

"Como?"

"Negação... Um dos primeiros sinais do desespero!" Explicou o gêmeo, com um ar vitorioso e divertido, para logo em seguida assumir uma cara estranhamente séria e apontar um dedo acusador para o irmão. "Está nos escondendo algo importante, Elladan! Fale o que é!"

E Elladan, derrotado, virou-se para Estel.

"_Tôr_, posso falar um minuto com Elrohir?"

"Claro!" Respondeu Estel, imediatamente, se afastando dos irmãos.

Elladan garantiu que Estel não escutaria a conversa e estendeu a carta para Elrohir.

"Leia..."

E Elrohir leu.

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre o lugar, enquanto o gêmeo mais novo lia a carta. Seus olhos se arregalavam a cada linha e quando ele, finalmente, terminou de ler, olhou para Elladan com o medo estampado no rosto.

"Será que é, realmente, tão grave assim?"

"Não sei... Um curador não costuma exagerar na descrição de doenças ou dos efeitos causados por elas. Para não assustar muito os outros, sabe?"

"Mas... Mas..."

"Eu sei, _tôr-nîn (meu irmão)_, também não quero acreditar..."

Elrohir ficou calado, enquanto relia a carta para ter certeza das palavras que dançavam em sua mente,

"Porque não quer mostrar ao Estel?" Indagou.

"Conheço Estel... Se souber da verdade, não pensará duas vezes antes de ir até Mirkwood..."

"Thranduil não pode impedir Legolas de ver os amigos!"

"Pode... Pode porque é o pai dele. Mas a preocupação maior de Thranduil, é o fato de que esses 'amigos' podem roubar o afeto que Legolas sente por ele..."

"Como sabe disso?"

"É uma questão de lógica, _tôr_." Explicou Elladan, assumindo, de repente, um ar muito sério. "Thranduil não assume o amor que tem pelo filho. Thranduil não o admite. Mas o sente. E isso o faz agir de forma tão... possessiva em relação às ações do filho. Ele quer fazê-lo sofrer, quer vê-lo chorar para que, assim, Legolas deixe de amá-lo e peça para ir embora... Mas ele não sabe que isso nunca acontecerá. Legolas o ama, apesar de tudo. E é isso que o rei não enxerga."

Elrohir escutou, admirado, as palavras sábias do irmão.

"Thranduil, ao mesmo tempo em que quer ver o filho odiá-lo com todas as suas forças, quer que o filho o ame. Quer que o filho não fique perto de pessoas amadas, para que assim não divida o afeto que sente por ele com essas pessoas. Thranduil é possessivo demais. O ódio e o amor dele estão totalmente voltados para Legolas. Ao mesmo tempo, nos mesmos instantes. Em todas as horas, todos os minutos de um dia. E isso o faz enlouquecer. Querendo prejudicar o filho ao mesmo tempo em que quer fazê-lo ser feliz e ajudá-lo nas dificuldades. Infelizmente, em Thranduil, assim como eu muitas pessoas, o ódio supera o amor. E ele prejudica Legolas mais do que o ajuda... Temo por ele. Não sei quanto tempo mais Legolas irá suportar..."

E, nessa altura, Elrohir simplesmente achou que quem tinha ido para Mirkwood era o irmão e, quem estava ali, conversando com ele, era o seu pai.

"Você falou igual ao _ada_... Palavras sábias... Entendo porque ele mandou você cuidar do reino. Você é sábio... Como ele."

"Não, _tôr_. É porque sou mais velho." Esclareceu Elladan, não notando a súbita mudança de assunto. "Posso ser sábio como ele. Mas você é mais instintivo. Você age sem se importar com a opinião dos outros. Ele tem orgulho de você, Elrohir."

"Ele tem orgulho de nós dois, _tôr-nîn_." Corrigiu o irmão.

Elladan sorriu.

"Você é diferente de todos os elfos que já conheci Elrohir."

E, mesmo contra sua vontade, Elrohir se sentiu profundamente comovido pelas palavras do irmão.

"Você também, Elladan, você também, _tôr-nîn_."

"Agradeço por tê-lo como irmão." Admitiu Elladan. Desmentindo tudo que dizia durante as brigas.

"Eu também agradeço por tê-lo como irmão, Elladan. Eu mais do que ninguém."

E se abraçaram, abraçaram-se para esquecer, ao menos por alguns instantes, que estavam preocupados. Preocupados com Legolas, com Elrond, com o que Estel faria se descobrisse a carta. Abraçaram-se, pois eram irmãos. Irmãos inseparáveis. Totalmente inseparáveis.

"Eu mais do que ninguém, _tôr-nîn_." Repetiu Elrohir.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Elrohir! Abra essa porta!" Gritava Estel, socando a porta com força.

"Não, não! Humano tolo!" Dizia Elrohir, enquanto lançava um olhar suplicante para Elladan, que corria pelo quarto. "Arranje logo um lugar para enfiar essa carta! Daqui a pouco Estel derruba a porta!" Sussurrou ele para o irmão.

Elladan continuava a correr pelo quarto. Tinha sido difícil fugir de Estel. Tiveram que correr com toda a rapidez para esconder-se no primeiro quarto que acharam.

"Não sei por que se esconder!" Rosnava Elrohir, enquanto segurava a porta com mais força.

Elladan não respondeu. Com tantos quartos naquele maldito palácio, o primeiro que acharam foi justamente um sem nenhum lugar bom para esconder alguma coisa.

"Abra essa maldita porta, Elrohir! Vou contar tudo ao ada quando ele voltar!"

"Ahá! Então, o nosso querido Estel vai voltar aos 5 anos? Onde contava tudo para o papai"

Enquanto isso, Elladan ria lembrando-se da cena que tinham feito instantes atrás:

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"Teremos que correr, para que estel não acabe nos alcançando e pegando a carta!" Disse Elladan, enquanto observavam o irmão._

_Ele estava de costas, um bom sinal. Teriam que correr dos estábulos até o palácio, entrar no primeiro quarto que vissem e esconder a carta em qualquer lugar. Longe do olhar de Estel._

_"Quando eu disse 'já'?" Perguntou Elrohir._

_"Quando você disser 'já'." Concordou Elladan._

_Elrohir esperou mais alguns momentos._

_"Já!" Disse ele._

_E os dois irmãos saíram correndo do estábulo em direção ao palácio. Estel virou a cabeça e percebeu os irmãos correndo para o lado oposto do dele. Imediatamente se levantou e correu atrás deles._

_"Corre Elladan! Ele nos viu!" Gritava Elrohir, enquanto corria mais rápido._

_Entraram no palácio com dois raios e correram escada acima, com Estel logo atrás._

_"Ali! Tem uma porta aberta!" _

_Elrohir já tinha percebido isso, pois correu mais rápido até o quarto, parou por um segundo, até ver o irmão passar por ele, correndo para dentro. Quando garantiu que o irmão já estava lá, entrou também e fechou a porta atrás de si, apoiando seu peso nela, bem a tempo de segurar a primeira investida de Estel contra a grande porta de madeira. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Pare de rir, elfo tolo! Esconde logo essa carta!"

Elladan, finalmente, achou um móvel velho e escuro. Abriu uma das gavetas e enfiou a carta dentro. Fazendo, em seguida, um sinal para Elrohir.

"Graças à Iluvatar!" Exclamou o irmão, saindo da porta.

No exato momento em que Estel investiu contra ela, novamente. Sem peso para segurar o impacto, a porta se abriu e Estel rolou para dentro do quarto, estatelando-se perto de Elladan.

"Você está bem, Estel?" Perguntou o irmão, estendendo a mão, preocupado. Enquanto Elrohir ria.

"Ai..." Foi a resposta, muito bem elaborada, que recebeu.

Elrohir começou a gargalhar com exagero. Enquanto deixava-se cair sentado no chão.

"Elrohir!" Repreendeu Elladan, ajudando o humano a se levantar. "Estel se machucou!"

"Não... Tudo bem" Gemeu Aragorn, aceitando a ajuda.

"Ai... Ai..." Ofegou Elrohir, tentando se controlar.

"Elfo tolo! Elfo bobo! Elfo chato!" Praguejou Aragorn.

E Elrohir voltou a gargalhar.

"Ahhh! Você precisava se ver, Estel! Você rolando pelo chão é imperdível!" Ofegava Elrohir. Entre uma risada e outra.

Estel parecia profundamente magoado. Mas Elladan percebeu a sombra de um sorriso extremamente discreto seu eu rosto.

"Vamos, Estel, ria..." Sussurrou o gêmeo mais velho no ouvido do caçula.

E Aragorn obedeceu. Entregando-se ao riso.

Em pouco tempo os três estavam rindo às gargalhadas. Aparentemente, sem nenhuma chance de pararem.

Foi Elladan quem se recuperou primeiro. Retomando a postura séria e olhando para os irmãos que, atingidos pelo olhar penetrante do gêmeo mais velho, pararam de rir na hora.

"Acho que já está tarde!" Concluiu Elladan.

Os outros dois se entreolharam.

"Tarde...?" Perguntou Estel.

"Sim, tarde!" Concordou o gêmeo.

"Não está tarde! Nem anoiteceu ainda!" Observou Estel indignado.

"E daí?"

"E daí que nós não vamos dormir agora!" Exclamou Elrohir.

"E quem falou em dormir?"

O silêncio foi a resposta que Elladan precisava para abrir um sorriso vitorioso.

"O que você quer que a gente faça, então?" Perguntou o gêmeo mais novo, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Primeiramente, vamos sair daqui! Odeio esse quarto!"

Estel concordou com a cabeça e saiu, sendo imediatamente seguido por Elladan, que parou junto à porta, esperando o irmão. Elrohir, porém, continuou sentado no chão, encarando o gêmeo.

"Porque odeia tanto esse quarto?"

"_Tôr_ vamos!"

"Responda!" Ordenou o outro.

"Elrohir..." Falou Elladan, em tom de aviso.

"Não saio daqui enquanto não disser o que tem contra esse quarto!"

Elladan respirou fundo e apontou para o móvel velho, discretamente, com a cabeça.

Discreta, porém não imperceptivelmente. Estel acompanhou o movimento de Elladan e o olhar de Elrohir até o antigo móvel cheio de gavetas, e compreendeu o motivo do gêmeo mais velho querer sair dali: Eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

Como ele não tinha percebido antes? A carta, o pai partindo sem dizer nada, Elladan pedindo para conversar sozinho com Elrohir, os dois se escondendo no quarto... Nada em Lothlorien poderia ser tão urgente para que Elrond saísse sem se despedir. Ao menos que não fosse Lothlorien. Poderia ser uma carta de Gondor, Rohan... Mirkwood!

"Estel?"

"Ahn...?"

Estel voltou para a realidade, abandonando os pensamentos que insistiam em povoar sua cabeça e encarou o rosto preocupado de Elrohir.

"Tudo bem, _tôr_?" Perguntou o gêmeo.

"Ahn... Tudo... Por quê?"

"Está parado aí, me olhando com cara de bobo faz tempo! Não sabia que os humanos conseguiam ficar tanto tempo imóveis!" Riu Elrohir.

"Uh! Desculpe!"

"Esquece... Olha, eu e o Elladan vamos lá na biblioteca. Ele quer pegar mais um livro para levar para o quarto e nunca mais devolver. Você vem com a gente?"

"Nah. Tenho que... que... arrumar algumas coisas no meu quarto."

"Nos encontramos no jantar, então?"

"Claro!" Respondeu o caçula. "Com licença?"

E, sem esperar resposta, girou nos calcanhares e correu para longe dos irmãos.

"Você acha que ele descobriu sobre a carta?" Indagou Elrohir, virando para encarar o gêmeo.

"Não. Mas ele desconfia. Temos que tomar cuidado!"

"É..."

E ambos se dirigiram a biblioteca.

Enquanto Estel corria até seu quarto.

"Não faz sentido... Eles teriam me contado se fosse alguma coisa muito séria..." Estel falava com si mesmo, enquanto corria pelos corredores do palácio. "Eles teriam te contato... Elrond gostaria que você soubesse da verdade."

Parou em frente ao quarto. A porta ainda estava fechada, a chave em seu bolso. Pegou-a, encaixou na fechadura e girou, destrancando o quarto. Entrou e se jogou na cama, fitando o teto, desejando que o sol da certeza varresse da sua mente as sombras da dúvida.

E, desejando isso, acabou adormecendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava no meio de um campo. Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste eram cercados de flores. Flores de diversos tipos, diversas cores e diversos perfumes. Cada qual contendo a semente de uma lembrança. Nada de montanhas ou cidades, nada de rios ou de árvores. Só flores. Flores e mais flores para enfeitar um mundo inteiro.

"Mexa-se Aragorn!"

A voz parecia distante, longe, fraca e inexistente. Porém, ela existia, e estava ao seu lado.

Com um simples piscar de olhos, o lindo campo de flores se transformou num detonado cambo de batalhas, à Leste não se viam flores, e sim uma densa floresta. Um campo manchado de sangue e decorado com corpos caídos, inertes, frios... Sem vida. Uma luta? Uma guerra? Uma batalha?

"Mexa-se Aragorn!" A voz repetiu.

Legolas estava ao seu lado. Atirava flecha após flecha em inimigos que estavam a uma distância, consideravelmente, grande ao mesmo tempo em que atingia inimigos mais próximos com a adaga. Os longos cabelos loiros tingiam-se de vermelho, graças ao sangue dos inimigos e ao seu próprio.

"Vamos, Aragorn! Os inimigos não vão esperar sua boa vontade!" Rosnou o elfo.

Mas não fazia sentido. Os inimigos sequer pareciam notar que Aragorn estava ali. Preocupavam-se em atingir Legolas e outra quantidade de guerreiros que lutavam um pouco mais adiante. Mas passavam direto por ele.

"Aragorn!"

A voz conhecida de Elrohir soou às costas de Estel. Girou nos calcanhares e pôde ver os irmãos lutando com outra quantidade anormalmente grande de criaturas. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

"Aragorn!" Insistiu o irmão.

Estel, então, desembainhou a espada e correu para perto dos irmãos.

"Não! Ajude Legolas! Estamos em dois aqui! Legolas está sozinho... Ajude-o! Vai ficar tudo..."

Mas não conseguiu terminar.

Um grito agudo de dor ecoou pelo campo que, outrora, estivera cheio de flores. Um grito, seguido de uma risada grossa e maliciosa. Os dois elfos gêmeos e o humano pararam imediatamente de lutar e olharam para a direção de onde tinha vindo o grito.

E a dor da perda se fez presente com maior intensidade.

Legolas estava caído no chão, sangrando, uma flecha fincada exatamente no lado esquerdo do peito, no coração. Enquanto demônios riam em volta. Apontando, zombando, deliciando-se enquanto o elfo agoniava em silêncio.

"Legolas!"

Três vozes se perderam entre as risadas escandalosas dos demônios reunidos em volta do corpo, já sem vida, de Legolas.

E, sem pensar, sem planejar, sem analisar as conseqüências de seus atos, o humano correu até o amigo. A espada erguida, em sinal de batalha. Estava disposto a lutar e a vingar o eterno amigo elfo.

E lutou. Lutou, vingou e chorou. Lutou por Legolas, vingou o elfo, chorou por ele. Pela amizade que, mesmo eterna, seria, apenas, uma lembrança. Nunca mais veria os lábios do arqueiro curvarem-se num sorriso encorajador, um sorriso sincero. Nunca mais ouviria sua voz decidida dizendo as verdades que muitos se recusavam a enxergar. Nunca mais ririam juntos. Estel nunca mais sentaria no chão frio da sacada do seu quarto, ao ar frio da noite, esperando o elfo aparecer cavalgando no maravilhoso cavalo branco. Nunca mais sairia pulando pelo palácio, de alegria, ao receber uma carta de Eryn Lasgalen informando que o príncipe visitaria Rivendell. Nada! Agora eram só lembranças. Lembranças que, mesmo inesquecíveis, eram insuportáveis, tristes, amargas.

E a vontade se fez real. E o sonho ganhou vida. E os passos calculados de um destino incerto levaram Aragorn a vencer a barreira de demônios que o separava do amigo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do elfo loiro, cujos olhos azuis opacos, a respiração inexistente e a pele fria eram as certezas de que a vida o abandonara. Os longos cabelos dourados não tinham perdido o brilho. Mas os olhos não refletiam o azul celeste brilhante que, ironicamente, tingia o céu. E Estel percebeu que a ironia não se concentrava somente no azul brilhante do céu. Mas, também se concentrava no leve sorriso que enfeitava a face pálida do arqueiro. Um sorriso de paz. Um sorriso de quem acredita na vitória, de quem vê a vitória.

"Desculpe Aragorn... Íamos contar..."

"Não, não iam!"

As lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos do humano. Sentiu a mão de Elladan em seu ombro, tentando consolá-lo.

"Perdoe-nos _tôr_." Insistiu o gêmeo.

"Perdoá-los? Por terem me escondido a verdade? Por terem feito eu perder meu melhor amigo?"

"Não queríamos que você morresse!"

"E ele podia morrer?" Gritou Aragorn, abraçando com força o corpo frio de Legolas.

Nenhum dos dois gêmeos respondeu.

"Não! Ele Não podia!" Continuou Aragorn. "E vocês deixaram! Esconderam-me que haveria uma batalha! Esconderam-me que estavam viajando para lutar! Esconderam-me tudo!"

"Estel..."

"Legolas... _Mellon-nîn_... Por quê?"

"Estel..."

Aragorn não respondeu. Continuou chorando silenciosamente.

Quando simplesmente não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, beijou a testa do elfo loiro e depositou-o no chão.

"Morreu com honra, Legolas. Você morreu lutando. Batalhando. Fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor. Seja feliz. Seja livre. Mas lembre-se de mim. Pois sua imagem estará sempre na minha memória."

E, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, levantou-se. Atravessou correndo o campo, passando por cima dos corpos dos demônios e de seus próprios soldados. Pegou as rédeas do animal que estava mais próximo e montou.

"Estel...!"

Aragorn virou a cabeça, os irmãos vinham correndo em sua direção. Elrohir um pouco à frente.

"Íamos te contar! Só não queríamos que você se preocupasse!"

"Pois bem! Não obtiveram êxito!"

E, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, puxou a rédea para a direita, fazendo uma forte pressão com as pernas. O cavalo obedeceu imediatamente, lançando-se para dentro da floresta escura. Sumindo imediatamente entre as sobras das árvores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abriu os olhos, espantado. Ofegava tanto que chegava a lhe faltar ar. Olhou em volta para certificar-se de onde estava.

Seu quarto!

Mas como? Tudo havia sido tão real. Tão... Verdadeiro. Um sonho? Não podia ser.

Levantou-se da cama, cambaleante. Deu alguns passos aleatórios pelo quarto. Até que estacou em frente à porta da sacada. A chuva ainda caía. Fina, leve, fraca. Forçou a vista no escuro da noite. Já tinha anoitecido! Quanto tempo tinha adormecido?

E seus irmãos? Tinha prometido que ia jantar com eles!

Rapidamente, arrumou as roupas, levemente, amassadas e saiu do quarto, tomando o cuidado de fechar e trancar a porta. Caminhou pelos corredores do palácio, tentando achar o quarto dos irmãos, mas sem sucesso. Estava incomodado com o significado do sonho a ponto de perder-se no local ao qual passou a maior parte da sua vida. Encostou-se na parede e deslizou, cansado, até sentar no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e observou a parede à sua frente. Foi quando percebeu onde estava: em frente à porta do quarto no qual Elladan, Elrohir e ele estiveram mais cedo.

"O que eu tenho a perder?" Perguntou antes de levantar e caminhar, silenciosamente, até a porta.

Abriu-a delicadamente. Evitando fazer qualquer ruído. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta logo atrás, certificando-se, antes, de que ninguém o vira.

Silêncio e escuridão. Uma combinação assombrosa. Caminhou com passos incertos até o antigo móvel escuro. Lembrando-se do aceno de cabeça de Elladan e do olhar que Elrohir tinha dirigido para o móvel. Tateou o nada no escuro, até suas mãos tocarem na madeira áspera. Respirou fundo, pensando se realmente devia fazer aquilo. Infelizmente, em Aragorn, como na maioria dos homens, a curiosidade venceu o bom senso e ele abriu a primeira gaveta, procurando por qualquer coisa que poderia estar escondida ali.

Na terceira gaveta, sua mão tocou um material que ele conhecia tão bem: pergaminhos! Ou melhor, um pergaminho. Enfiado no fundo da gaveta, escondido. Hesitou por um momento. Se os irmãos tinham escondido, era porque a notícia não iria agradá-lo.

Mas para os humanos o proibido é permitido e o perigoso é divertido.

Guardou a carta, rapidamente, num dos bolsos de suas vestes e fechou a gaveta, tão silenciosamente como a tinha aberto. Voltou a tatear o nada, procurando pela porta e, quando a encontrou, abriu-a rapidamente, fechou-a e saiu correndo.

Sem saber, ao certo, para onde ir, optou em parar num corredor deserto. Apoiou-se, novamente, na parede e escorregou até o chão. Sentou e, hesitantemente, abriu a carta, lendo-a logo em seguida:

_"Meu caro Lorde Elrond._

_Peço que me ajude nessa hora difícil que enfrentamos. Mirkwood está para perder uma pessoa importante._

_O Príncipe Legolas Greenleaf chegou ontem com sua patrulha. Os soldados me disseram que foram atacados no caminho, e que o príncipe sumiu durante toda a batalha. Foi encontrado, mais tarde, numa clareira próxima. Sangrava e mostrava que a respiração era uma tarefa complicada de ser realizada, além de estar desacordado. Cuidaram dele e, mais tarde, quando Legolas acordou, garantiu para os soldados que estava bem._

_Mais tarde, quando chegaram a Mirkwood, o príncipe sumiu. Encontrei-o escondido em uma árvore, com medo que Thranduil visse seus ferimentos. Cuidei dele e mantive o rei desinformado do paradeiro do filho. Mas tudo que é bom acaba logo. Thranduil descobriu sobre Legolas e viu a situação do príncipe. Ficaram a sós por uns momentos e, a partir daí, a vida de Legolas definha cada dia mais. Preocupo-me com o estado dele e já não sei o que fazer. E não sei quanto tempo ele agüentara se não receber os cuidados necessários._

_Precisamos muito de você, Elrond!_

_ Atenciosamente:  
Therenil  
(curador de Mirkwood)"_

Estel terminou de ler a carta e olhou atônito, para o nada que sua visão se tornara. Seu sonho fazia sentido, então! Legolas estava morrendo! Ou, ao menos, no caminho da morte. Tinha que impedir isso. Tinha que ver o amigo, falar com ele, estar presente nesse momento difícil. O que quer que o tenha atacado naquela maldita clareira, não superará a barreira que uma amizade de anos pode erguer.

Levantou-se de um salto e, colocando a carta no bolso, correu para fora do palácio, desejando, de todos os modos, chegar aos estábulos sem ser notado, pegar um cavalo e partir para Mirkwood. O mais rápido possível.

Passou correndo pelo corredor da biblioteca, o que foi uma infelicidade. Seus passos pesados e barulhentos ecoaram pelo corredor, chamando a atenção dos dois elfos morenos que se encontravam mergulhados em livros. Elladan abriu a porta imediatamente, bem a tempo de ver Estel descer as escadas e sumir do seu campo de visão.

"Ele descobriu." Concluiu o mais velho.

E, sem sequer fechar a porta da biblioteca, os dois gêmeos correram atrás do irmão, deixando os livros no chão.

O humano abriu as portas de entrada do palácio com uma empurrada brusca. Pisou sob poças de água sem se importar com o estado em que as botas e a calça ficariam mais tarde. Dirigiu-se para os estábulos desesperadamente e foi notado não só por um, mas por todos os elfos que estavam por lá.

"Um cavalo! Qualquer um! Emergência! Urgente! Vamos!" Ordenou ele, assim que parou junto à porta.

Imediatamente os elfos se juntaram em volta de um dos cavalos que estavam por lá e começaram a preparar o animal, com uma rapidez impressionante.

"Vamos! Sejam mais rápidos!"

Mal terminara a frase, Aragorn se viu diante de um cavalo preto, totalmente pronto para ser montado. Arrancou as rédeas da mão do elfo que as segurava e montou no cavalo sem ao menos agradecer. Saiu dos estábulos cavalgando o mais rápido que conseguia e, estava perto da floresta que marcava a saída de Rivendell, quando uma voz o chamou.

"Estel!"

Aragorn, impaciente, virou o cavalo na direção do irmão.

"Onde pensa que vai?" Indagou Elrohir, visivelmente aborrecido.

O humano não respondeu, tirou do bolso a carta e jogou para os irmãos.

Elladan pegou-a e abriu, confirmando sua opinião.

"Estel..."

"Queriam que ele morresse?"

"_Ada_ vai cuidar dele!"

"E eu vou estar lá!"

"Não pode! As chances de Thranduil te deixar entrar são mínimas!"

"Ele vai fazer isso, pelo filho!"

"É besteira, Estel!"

"Porque me esconderam isso?"

O silêncio foi a resposta irritante que ele recebeu.

"O silêncio é muito tranqüilizador!" Ironizou ele.

E, com um movimento, fez o cavalo correr para mais perto da floresta.

"Estel...!"

Aragorn virou a cabeça, os irmãos vinham correndo em sua direção. Elrohir um pouco à frente.

"Íamos te contar! Só não queríamos que você se preocupasse!"

"Pois bem! Não obtiveram êxito!"

E, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, puxou a rédea para a direita, fazendo uma forte pressão com as pernas. O cavalo obedeceu imediatamente, lançando-se para dentro da floresta escura. Sumindo entre as sobras das árvores.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Notas Finais da Autora (NFA) ** _

**Agradecimentos:  
Telpe e Aine Greenleaf.  
**  
_Espero que tenham gostado dese capítulo!_


	3. A Força da Amizade

**_Notas Iniciais da Autora:_**

Mais um capítulo no ar!  
Provas, trabalhos, concursos, apresentações, aulas, cursos... Nada está à nosso favor nos dias de hoje... Como muitos devem saber.  
Esse capítulo volta a falar do Legolas, em Mirkwood. E não voltará tão cedo para Rivendell... Porque as coisas emocionantes continuarão acontecendo na Floresta Escura... Se é que me entendem! ; )

_**Observações: **as linhas pontilhadas indicam mudança de tempo e local.  
alguém descobriu o que as linhas de "x" indicam? Sonhos...  
os _**ooo** _indicam Flashback (embora não tenha nenhum nesse capítulo).  
os "x" entre parênteses indicam mudança de local. **Somente** de local. Mostrando assim, que a cena que vem depois acontece ao mesmo tempo que a anterior.  
Entenderam, né? _

Esse capítulo terá uma briga um pouco... Hum... Difícil de imaginar?  
Porque terá ações pouco características de um certo personagem... Mas, espero que gostem!

Ah sim!  
Mais duas coisinhas...

1 - Recebi perguntas pelo MSN sobre o _tôr_ que uso como "irmão".  
Respondendo-as: Sim! _Tôr_ significa "irmão" em Sindarin. Mas é usado na poesia. É um modo poético. E é o que continuarei usando nessa fanfic.  
Existem mais duas palavras que têm o mesmo significado: _gwador _e _muindor.  
Gwador_- Irmão do coração.  
_Muindor _- Irmão.

2 - Uma das falas do Legolas, onde ele implora para que Elrond cure-o, é retirada da Bíblia e foi modificada (por mim) para caber na fanfic. A frase está localizada na parte dos _Salmos.  
_Vocês acharão muitas frases da Bíblia espalhadas pela minha fic. Gosto de usá-las... São profundas.

Agora... Fiquem com o terceiro capítulo...

_**Boa leitura! **_

Ps: Agradecimentos sempre no final do capítulo, certo?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A Força da Amizade_**

O cavalo branco que levava o Lorde de Imladris corria pela floresta, desviando, com certa dificuldade, das grandes árvores que separavam Mirkwood do resto do mundo.

"Vamos _mellon nîn_! Agüente mais um pouco!" Implorou Elrond, ao ouvido do animal.

O corpo levemente levantado e inclinado na direção da cabeça do cavalo impulsionava o animal para frente, fazendo-o correr mais do que o possível. O Meio-Elfo sentia o cansaço do seu querido amigo e entendia. Desejava chegar ao palácio o mais rápido possível, para dar ao cavalo o descanso merecido e a Legolas os cuidados necessários.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, os portões se fizeram visíveis entre as grandes árvores. Elrond acelerou o passo do animal, que usou as últimas energias para chegar aos portões e parou a poucos passos da entrada, sem que o curador precisasse puxar as rédeas.

"_Hannon le mellon nîn_" Murmurou o elfo ao animal.

O cavalo levantou a cabeça e relinchou, orgulhoso por ter ajudado seu mestre.

"E agora... Vamos ajudar um certo elfo loiro!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil encarava o Lorde de Imladris com uma expressão extremamente séria, enquanto Therenil pulava alegremente em volta do elfo moreno.

"Graças a _Iluvatar_, Lorde Elrond! Graças a _Iluvatar_!"

Elrond sorria, divertido.

"Therenil! Você ainda não me deixou cumprimentar o rei!"

"Oh! Minhas sinceras desculpas, Lorde Elrond!" Apressou-se a dizer o curador, parando de pular imediatamente.

E um silêncio assustador caiu sobre o gabinete do rei das Florestas Escuras enquanto Elrond dava uns passos na direção de Thranduil.

"Pensei que não nos veríamos tão cedo, Thranduil!" Começou o Lorde de Imladris, colocando a mão na altura do coração e curvando-se numa respeitosa reverência.

A qual Thranduil não retribuiu.

"Quem me dera se fosse assim!" Respondeu o rei de Mirkwood, usando o tom mais frio que conseguiu.

Elrond respirou fundo e segurou uma risada. Conhecia muito bem Thranduil para se preocupar com o tom de voz que o rei usava para se dirigir a ele.

"Não mudou nada, não é _Oropherion_? Nem com a vida do seu filho em minhas mãos você aprende a agir como um rei, tratando-me com o respeito que eu sei que mereço!" Falou Elrond com uma calma invejável.

Thranduil ficou muito calado quando o impacto dessas palavras o atingiu. Ele abriu a boca duas ou três vezes, mas fechou-a rapidamente, sem achar as palavras certas para formar uma frase venenosa e mortífera que desmontasse o elfo á sua frente.

Ao perceber o constrangimento do rei de Mirkwood, Elrond limitou-se a dirigir-lhe um sorriso simpático, girando nos calcanhares para encarar Therenil, que observava a cena com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. E, nesse momento, o Lorde de Imladris deixou que a risada escapasse pelos seus lábios. Era óbvio que o curador nunca tinha viso eu rei ficar sem argumentos venenosos para responder a uma provocação, por mais que essa já fosse venenosa o bastante.

"Poderia me levar até o príncipe?" Perguntou Elrond, gentilmente.

Therenil continuou calado e olhou para Thranduil, como se esperasse permissão para fazer tal coisa. Mas o rei já tinha virado as costas para os dois curadores e observava alguns mapas que se encontravam sobre a mesa.

"Poderia...?" Repetiu Elrond.

"Ahn... Claro! Vamos..." Respondeu o curador, olhando do rei de Mirkwood ao Lorde de Imladris.

Assim que os dois elfos saíram do gabinete, Thranduil virou-se na direção em que eles estiveram instantes atrás. Encarou a porta com o coração disparado de raiva e o sangue circulando três vezes mais rápido que o normal. Como se já não bastasse ter que agüentar a presença, insuportável, de Elrond sob _seu _teto, ainda tinha que assistir _seu_ orgulho sendo ferido pelas palavras, carregadas de veneno, do elfo moreno. Sem contar o fato de que agora, com Elrond no _seu_ palácio, o ânimo de Legolas, _seu_ filho, ia aumentar consideravelmente. O rapaz ia sorrir bem mais ao saber que aquele que considerava como um pai ia lhe fazer companhia todos os dias. Sorrir o sorriso que escondia quando ele, _seu_ pai e rei de Mirkwood, o visitava. Ele escutava as risadas de Legolas, ouvia-o rir e brincar com Therenil. Parava junto à porta fechada do quarto do príncipe e encostava o ouvido nela, só para escutar as risadas que, como ele bem sabia, nunca lhe seriam diretamente dirigidas.

Sentiu os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas de raiva, Uma raiva dirigida a Elrond, por humilhá-lo em seu próprio reino, a Legolas, por não abençoar seus dias com a música de suas risadas, e a si mesmo, por assustar o filho, fazendo-o tremer de medo e desespero diante da sua presença. Caminhou decidido até a porta, abriu-a e saiu do gabinete, fazendo questão de bater a porta com força. Correu pelo palácio sem olhar para os guardas que se espantavam ao ver o rei empurrá-los sem ao menos cumprimentar. Finalmente encontrou os dois curadores. Andavam rapidamente pelo corredor do quarto do príncipe, por sorte, na mesma direção que Thranduil andava. Sendo assim, o loiro elfo só podia ver suas costas. Mas os ouvidos élficos captavam as palavras:

"O que faz para acalmá-lo?"

"Uso drogas... Sedativos..."

"Mas isso pode piorar a situação dele!"

"Acha que eu não sei? Mas é a única coisa que funciona!" Irritou-se o curador de Mirkwood.

Pararam em frente à porta do quarto de Legolas.

"Vou entrar primeiro! Quero fazer uma surpresa para ele!" Sussurrou Therenil, empolgado e ansioso.

Elrond concordou com a cabeça, divertindo-se com o entusiasmo do curador.

"Vamos lá!"

E Thranduil assistiu, com o coração aos saltos, Therenil abrir a porta e entrar, enquanto Elrond aguardava, pacientemente, no corredor.

"Therenil!" Exclamou Legolas, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Legolas, Legolas! Tudo bem, menino?"

"Oh, sim! Consigo sentir meu joelho novamente..." Brincou o rapaz, rindo.

"Legolas!" Repreendeu o curador, rindo também.

"Perdoe-me..." Desculpou-se o rapaz. Colocando um olhar suplicante muito convincente no rosto.

"Certo, certo! Trago boas notícias! Ótimas notícias, para dizer a verdade!"

Legolas estranhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Quais são?"

"Hum... Você tem uma visita! Muito importante..." Respondeu Therenil, fazendo suspense.

E Legolas sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar ao imaginar quem poderia ser tal visita. Seu pai? Seria ele? Afinal, o rei não entrava naquele quarto desde que tinha perguntado sobre a patrulha ao príncipe.

"Quer vê-lo?" Perguntou o curador.

Legolas respirou fundo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Assistiu, aterrorizado, Therenil dar dois passos para o lado, dando passagem à visita.

"Olá Legolas!" Cumprimentou a voz tão conhecida e adorada.

"Lorde Elrond!" Exclamou o príncipe, abrindo um sorriso radiante. O coração se encheu de diversos sentimentos: felicidade, decepção, tristeza, esperança...

"Senti sua falta, garoto! Pensei que não nos veríamos tão cedo!" Riu o elfo moreno, aproximando-se de vagar e sentando-se na cama, ao lado do arqueiro.

Therenil sorriu, fechando a porta e sentando-se do outro lado da cama do rapaz.

"Puxa Therenil! Você não poderia aparecer com uma surpresa melhor que essa!"

E os dois curadores assistiram, emocionados, lágrimas de alegria inundarem os olhos azuis do arqueiro. Ele, rapidamente, levantou-se, ignorando as dores, as recomendações e jogou os braços em volta do elfo moreno, que ficou momentaneamente sem ação, para enfim retribuir o abraço.

"Obrigado por vir, Lorde Elrond! O senhor é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar a enfrentar os desafios que a vida me oferece. O senhor é o único que pode trazer a calma de volta ao meu espírito!" Soluçou o menino, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Elrond.

E, do outro lado da porta, as palavras do arqueiro de Lasgalen atravessaram os ouvidos de Thranduil como flechas de fogo. Feriram seu espírito, seu orgulho, sua esperança e confundiram seu mundo. Causaram um impacto tão grande, que o rei se viu obrigado a recuar alguns passos, as lágrimas de raiva, ira, ódio e tristeza queimando-lhe os olhos. Foi quando as novas palavras do príncipe chegaram aos seus ouvidos, ainda entrecortadas pelos soluços:

"Cura-me, Lorde Elrond! Cura-me, pois meus ossos tremem. Todo o meu ser estremece... Sinto-me esgotado de tanto gemer e soluçar, de noite eu choro nessa cama, banhando meu leito com lágrimas de angustia. Meus olhos se derretem de dor, meu senhor, meus olhos se recusam a enxergar diante de tanta agonia..."

O tom suplicante de Legolas feriu, não só o coração de Thranduil, mas os corações de Elrond e Therenil também. Os dois curadores se olharam, extremamente preocupados e angustiados. Enquanto Thranduil, parado no corredor apertava, com a mão esquerda, o peito na altura do coração, como se quisesse evitar uma grande dor.

"Criança... Pare..." Pediu Elrond, recuperando a voz que havia sumido.

"Só queria saber o que fiz para merecer isso..."

"Você não fez nada, criança..."

"Então porque eu?" Explodiu Legolas, chorando desesperadamente, agarrando-se às vestes de Elrond como se tivesse medo do que poderia acontecer se o soltasse.

_'Tudo é motivo para fazê-lo chorar... Tudo o desespera... '_

"Se a vida quer me deixar, que me deixe agora! Eu quero morrer Lorde Elrond... Quero sumir desse mundo..." Soluçava o garoto.

_'A situação fugiu do meu controle... '_

"Não diga isso, Legolas! Há tantos nesse mundo que te querem tão bem...!" A voz de Therenil saiu aguda e desesperada.

_'_... _Totalmente!'_

"Morrer... Eu quero morrer! Matem-me!" Gritava Legolas.

O rapaz soltou Elrond e se encolheu a cabeceira da cama, abraçando os joelhos dobrados e começando a tremer.

"Elrond..." Suplicou Therenil.

O Lorde de Imladris respirou fundo, sentido o coração doer diante de tanta angustia. Porque os bons são os mais afetados pelas maldades do mundo?

"Use-as, Therenil... No momento é a melhor coisa para fazer...".

Therenil concordou com a caneca e saltou da cama, correndo até as ervas que havia trazido e separando algumas, misturando-as com água.

"Legolas... Eu ficarei com você, menino! Não estará sozinho..." Murmurou Elrond, tentando acalmar o arqueiro.

Mas o loiro elfo continuou a tremer descontroladamente, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam sem piedade pelo seu rosto.

"Pronto!" Exclamou Therenil, enquanto voltava correndo a cama. Aproximou-se de Legolas e segurou sua cabeça delicadamente, forçando-o a beber a mistura de ervas.

"Beba Legolas! Vai ser melhor..." Encorajou o elfo moreno.

Legolas lançou um olhar rápido para Elrond após ouvir suas palavras e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda tremendo descontroladamente. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou que o líquido deslizasse pela garganta.

"Agora deite e relaxe!" Ordenou Therenil.

Elrond ajudou o elfo loiro a acomodar-se na cama, enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos dourados, tentando passar segurança.

"Está tudo bem,_ Cunn (príncipe)_. Estou aqui, com você!" Murmurou, novamente, Elrond.

Quando a frase de Elrond chegou aos seus ouvidos, a palavra escapou dos lábios de Legolas como um desejo, uma necessidade:

"_Ada_..."

E, finalmente, Elrond entendeu o motivo de toda a dor, toda a angustia e todo o sofrimento do arqueiro de Lasgalen.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Deixe-me vê-lo!"

O gritou ecoou por todo o palácio. O dono da voz se debatia nos braços de dois guardas, que o seguravam com força pela cintura.

"Quantos indesejáveis ainda vão aparecer por aqui?" Praguejou Thranduil, observando a figura, que se debatia nos braços dos elfos, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"Deixe-me vê-lo!" Repetiu o humano.

Os olhos do rei se estreitaram, ele chegou perto do humano e aproximou seus rostos até ficarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Não – me – dê – ordens..." Falou, pausadamente.

Aragorn enfrentou o olhar esmeralda do rei sem se intimidar.

"Porque não me deixa vê-lo?" Perguntou, enfim.

"Porque não quero o príncipe se metendo com gente como... você!"

"Oh, sim!" Ironizou Aragorn. " 'Eu não vou deixar meu filho querido se aproximar de pessoas como você, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn!' " Falou o humano, fazendo uma imitação avacalhada do rei de Mirkwood. "Agora eu vejo porque Legolas te odeia!"

Aragorn desejou que Thranduil caísse na armadilha. Já estava cansado de ouvir Elrond dizer que Thranduil amava o filho à sua maneira e também já estava cansado de ouvir Legolas dizer o quanto amava o pai, e como não era correspondido. Mas Thranduil não sabia de nada disso, sabia?

E o desejo de Estel se tornou real. O sorriso satisfeito e debochado de Thranduil desapareceu imediatamente, sendo substituído por uma expressão que Aragorn reconheceu como culpa ou tristeza. Tinha atingido o rei com suas palavras.

"Porque quer vê-lo? Não pode ajudá-lo!"

"Posso..."

"Como?"

"Você não tem amigos?" Indagou Estel, finalmente parando de se debater.

"Não responda uma pergunta com outra, humano!" Rosnou Thranduil.

Aragorn revirou os olhos, irritado e impaciente.

"A amizade é uma das maiores forças do mundo! Nada pode derrubar uma barreira criada por esse sentimento! Thranduil... Eu conheço Legolas a muito mais tempo do que imagina! E... Mesmo que eu não possa ajudar, quero estar com ele! Não posso abandoná-lo agora, quando precisa de mim! Não posso, simplesmente, virar as costas e agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo! Sinto muito, mas não vou obedecer se me mandar embora de Mirkwood, não vou abandonar Legolas! Não vou!"

E terminando de dizer isso, investiu novamente na direção do palácio. Dessa vez, porém, os guardas não o seguraram. Cambaleou por ter investido com força e por não ter sido segurado, caindo de joelhos a poucos passos do rei. Confuso, olhou para cima, com a intenção de encontrar os olhos verdes de Thranduil, mas o elfo encarava o chão à sua esquerda, lado oposto de onde Aragorn encontrava-se.

"Deixarei que veja o príncipe... Mas terá tempo limitado para fazer isso".

Aragorn levantou-se, sorrindo. Procurou o olhar do rei para agradecer, mas Thranduil ainda evitava olhar para ele. Talvez estivesse envergonhado por deixar que Aragorn visitasse Legolas, talvez estivesse desconcertado pelas palavras do humano ou, talvez, só evitasse encará-lo para não se arrepender da decisão.

"Obrigado..." Agradeceu Estel, curvando-se numa respeitosa reverência.

"Suba as escadas, vire a esquerda... O quarto do príncipe é a terceira porta à direita..." A voz saiu num sussurro, mas o humano ouviu.

Com outro sorriso, Aragorn viu Thranduil dar alguns passos para o lado. Acenou levemente com a cabeça, antes de sair correndo em direção ao palácio, deixando, para trás, um perturbado rei.

"Vá Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, e salve _meu_ filho com essa força que vocês chamam de amizade..." Murmurou Thranduil, observando o humano desaparecer dentro do palácio.

(XxXxX)

Legolas abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou em volta. Estava no seu quarto, mas não sozinho. Perto da janela, de costas para ele pode reconhecer os cabelos longos e castanhos de Elrond. Sorriu e respirou fundo, deixando que a voz saísse fraca e cansada.

"Lorde Elrond..."

O elfo moreno virou o corpo imediatamente, abrindo um lardo sorriso ao ver Legolas sentar-se na cama.

"Legolas! Que bom que acordou!"

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Muito pouco... Pensei que as ervas fariam você dormir por muito mais tempo!"

Legolas soltou um riso fraco, que fez o sorriso do Lorde de Imladris aumentar. O arqueiro abriu a boca para responder, mas batidas fortes e insistentes na porta, fizeram os dois elfos olharem, intrigados, para o lado.

"Quem será?" Perguntou Legolas, estranhando.

"Legolas?" A voz gritou como resposta.

O elfo loiro não reconheceu o tom grave da voz. Mas Elrond, sim. O curador fechou os olhos, recusando-se a acreditar, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que abriu a porta. E viu a única pessoa que não poderia estar ali: Estel. O primeiro impulso que teve foi o de fechar a porta na cara do humano e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não teve coragem. Aquele humano era como um filho para ele. Sem contar que o modo como arfava e os vários arranhões que tinha no rosto e nas mãos, mostrava que tinha sofrido para chegar onde estava. Pensando nisso, Elrond só conseguiu murmurar:

"_Elbereth_"

"Perdão, _ada_."

E Legolas arregalou os olhos quando o tom suplicante da voz chegou aos seus ouvidos. Como não tinha reconhecido antes a voz do seu melhor amigo?

"Estel?"

A voz do elfo saiu fraca e insegura. Abafada pelas emoções que sentia, mas alta o suficiente para que os outros dois escutassem. Elrond deu alguns passos para trás, dando espaço para que um agitado Estel entrasse.

"Legolas!" Gritou o humano, localizando o amigo.

"Estel! _Mellon nîn_!" Exclamou o arqueiro, abrindo os braços.

Aragorn entendeu imediatamente o que Legolas queria. E não hesitou um instante. Correu até a cama e jogou-se nos braços abertos do elfo, soluçando. Sentiu que o arqueiro o abraçava delicadamente e retribuiu, rodeando a cintura de Legolas com força, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse ou, simplesmente, desaparecesse.

"Legolas! Meu amigo! _Mellon nîn_! Querido... Que susto que você me deu!" Soluçou o humano, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do elfo.

"Desculpe..." Falou Legolas, rindo.

"Vou deixar vocês conversarem... Depois quero falar com você, Estel" Avisou Lorde Elrond, parando junto à porta e lançando ao humano um olhar sério.

Aragorn acenou, positivamente, com a cabeça, sem ter coragem para encarar o Lorde de Imladris, mantendo-a apoiada no ombro de Legolas.

Elrond suspirou, cansado, e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

O elfo e o humano esperaram alguns momentos, para garantir que Elrond não os escutaria. Quando acharam que o Meio-Elfo já estava longa, soltaram-se. E então Aragorn pode ver como Legolas estava abatido. A pele, já pálida, do elfo, estava sem cor e sem brilho. Os cabelos loiros compridos estavam soltos e sem brilho também, fazendo um contraste assustador e fantasmagórico com a pele. Sim! Fantasmagórico! Legolas parecia um fantasma! E as roupas brancas e leves que ele usava não ajudavam sua aparência a melhorar.

"Como entrou no palácio? Os guardas não te viram?" Perguntou Legolas, ansioso.

"Thranduil me deixou entrar" Esclareceu o humano, despreocupado.

"O QUÊ?" Gritou Legolas, agarrando Aragorn pela gola das vestes com força e aproximando seus rostos perigosamente. Os olhos azuis arregalados e o coração pulando no peito.

"Thranduil... Seu pai... O rei... Permitiu que eu viesse vê-lo..." Gaguejou o humano, arregalando os olhos, assustado com a ação do elfo.

"Como?" Perguntou Legolas, sem soltar Aragorn.

"Como o que?"

"Como ele deixou você entrar?" Repetiu, elevando a voz, segurando Aragorn com mais força e aproximando ainda mais seus rostos, ao que Aragorn recuou, impedindo que colidissem.

"Acalme-se Legolas!" Pediu Aragorn, assustado.

"Responda Aragorn!" Ordenou Legolas, impaciente.

"Eu... Eu não sei! Eu falei alguma coisa sobre não te abandonar agora, quando precisa de mim! Falei sobre a força da amizade, que por acaso eu acho que seu pai não conhece, falei que iria desobedecer se ele me mandasse sumir de Mirkwood, falei que nada venceria a barreira que nossa amizade pode criar, falei que não conseguiria, e não iria simplesmente virar as costas como se nada estivesse acontecendo... Falei que queria estar com você durante essa batalha, durante mais uma batalha... E ele deixou eu te ver! E eu estou feliz por isso! Mas tenho tempo limitado para ficar entre essas paredes! Daria tudo e mais um pouco para poder ficar aqui o tempo que eu quisesse! Daria tudo e mais um pouco para estar deitado nessa cama, no seu lugar... Só para poder vê-lo rir, sorrir, cantar..." E novas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos do humano. "Só para poder rever o Legolas que eu conheci a anos... O Legolas que iluminava os caminhos escuros pelos quais eu era, e ainda sou, obrigado a passar... O Legolas que, com sua Luz, espantava, e ainda espanta, as Trevas da minha vida..."

E Legolas sentiu seus olhos de transformarem em rios de alegria e, quem sabe, um pouco de tristeza, profundamente tocado pelas palavras de Aragorn.

"Estel..." Começou o elfo, enxugando as lágrimas do amigo com delicadeza, enquanto sentia as próprias lágrimas escorregando, sem piedade, pelo rosto.

"Não, _mellon nîn_... Não chore... Já bastam as minhas lágrimas..." Falou o humano, tirando as lágrimas do belo rosto élfico. Legolas soltou uma risada fraca, mas divertida, com o comentário.

"Fiquei emocionado, _mellon nîn_. E estou me sentindo culpado... Culpado por ser o motivo de tanto sofrimento..." Esclareceu o loiro, limpando novas lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos verdes e profundos do humano.

O sangue de Aragorn gelou. O sofrimento que sentia estava tão óbvio assim? Não! Não podia fazer Legolas sentir-se culpado por algo que ele não tinha como provar se era verdade, mesmo que fosse.

"Que sofrimento, Legolas?" Perguntou enfim, tentando disfarçar.

"O que vejo em seus olhos..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond estava encostado na parede do gabinete de Thranduil. Encarava, com uma expressão assustadoramente séria, o humano que se encolhia numa das cadeiras do outro lado da grande sala. Um silêncio estranho se instalara no lugar, deixando o clima ainda mais pesado.

Thranduil estava sentado em outra cadeira, encostada na parede no fundo do gabinete, lado oposto da porta. A grande mesa à sua frente continha apenas alguns documentos velhos, uma pena e um tinteiro. À sua direita, Elrond não parava de encarar o humano, que estava à esquerda do rei e que fitava o chão, sem coragem para encarar o olhar penetrante do elfo moreno. Thranduil olhava de um para o outro, esperando que alguém começasse a falar, explicando primeiramente, o porquê de ele estar presenciando um momento tão 'legal' entre pai e filho. Mas como ninguém realizou a ação esperada, o próprio rei abriu a boca para começar o interrogatório. Mas foi ligeiramente interrompido.

"Então?" Começou a voz profunda de Elrond. "Satisfeito com o que viu?"

Estel não respondeu. Fechou os olhos com força. A voz de Elrond não tinha o tom calmo e delicado que parecia nunca abandoná-lo. Pelo contrário, era fria, irritada, insatisfeita. Mais um silêncio caiu sobre a sala enquanto o humano tentava juntar as palavras que conhecia para formar a frase que desejava falar. Mas essa junção de palavras demorou um bom tempo. Tempo o bastante para fazer Thranduil reabrir a boca. Mas Elrond, mais uma vez, foi mais rápido.

"Responda!" Rosnou.

Os dois elfos puderam ver Aragorn tremer na cadeira. Nunca tinha ouvido Elrond dirigir-se a ele com esse tom de voz. Era uma novidade um tanto quanto... Desagradável.

"Eu... Eu não teria vindo se você não tivesse pedido para Elladan esconder a carta!" Gaguejou o humano, finalmente.

E, mais uma vez, o silêncio caiu sobre aquela sala, irritando profundamente o já irritado Thranduil. Ele olhou para Elrond, esperando que o elfo respondesse. Mas o Lorde de Imladris estava surpreso com as palavras do humano. As sobrancelhas franzidas e a interrogação estampada na face mostravam que não iria falar tão cedo. O rei de Mirkwood respirou fundo e abriu a boca pela terceira vez.

"Elladan escondeu a carta?" Perguntou Elrond.

Os olhos do rei encheram-se de raiva e ele lançou um olhar mortal ao elfo moreno. Que não só ignorou o olhar, como pareceu nem notá-lo. Estava ocupado demais fulminando a imagem de Elladan que se formava em sua cabeça. Então, o filho tinha desobedecido a sua ordem? Escondera a carta de Estel! Teria que ter uma conversa muito séria com ele quando voltasse.

"Sim! Ele escondeu! Disse-me que o senhor tinha recebido uma carta do Lorde Celeborn. E que não era nada grave..." Concordou o humano, atrevendo-se a encarar o olhar de Elrond.

O olhar profundo de Elrond fixou-se no olhar tímido e envergonhado de Estel.

"E porque você veio? Não bastava saber que eu estaria aqui?" Indagou o Meio-Elfo.

"_Ada_...! Legolas é meu amigo!" Exclamou Aragorn.

"Então vamos arriscar nossas vidas! Vamos atravessar a Terra Média inteira num maldito cavalo! Vamos chegar a Mirkwood de qualquer maneira! Vamos desobedecer à ordem de sumir daqui e nos arriscar a ter a cabeça cortada por um rei que não aceita desobediência! Vamos visitar Legolas e vê-lo sofrer só para sofrer também! Vamos nos encolher em malditas cadeiras de madeira por causa de um olhar penetrante de um elfo! Vamos! Vamos!"

O tom de voz de Elrond foi alto e potente. Não chegou a ser um grito, mas não foi uma fala normal. O elfo estava irritado e tentava se controlar. Estel sabia disso.

"Eu fiz tudo isso que você disse, sim! E faria de novo! Porque é por um amigo! Não faz sentido você querer que eu fique enfurnado num quarto, muito bem de saúde, enquanto meu melhor amigo está enfurnado em outro, quase morrendo!" Explodiu Estel, levantando-se da cadeira.

"E quem aqui disse que você ficaria enfurnado num maldito quarto daquele maldito palácio?" Indagou Elrond, dando alguns passos para frente.

"Eu estou dizendo! Pois é exatamente o que eu faria! Acha que poderia correr pelos jardins de Rivendell e sorrir para Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan ou qualquer outro inútil que passasse pelo meu caminho, sabendo que meu melhor amigo está desfalecendo?" Gritou Aragorn, fazendo a única coisa que nunca imaginou fazer: gritar com Elrond.

"Não grite comigo, Aragorn!" Falou Elrond, em tom de aviso.

Ouvir seu nome verdadeiro sendo pronunciado por aquele que considerava como um pai feriu o coração de Aragorn profundamente. O tom de voz que Elrond usou também não ajudou muito. Perigosamente baixa, a voz do elfo moreno deixou claro que ele estava profundamente insatisfeito com a situação.

"Desde que não pense que pode controlar o que faço ou deixo de fazer!" Devolveu Aragorn, sem parar de gritar.

"Se quero controlar essas duas coisas, é porque me importo com você, humano ingrato!"

E finalmente a paciência de Elrond o abandonou. E Estel percebeu isso por dois motivos: o elfo gritava e o tinha chamado de 'humano'. Duas coisas que ele, realmente, nunca tinha visto o Lorde de Imladris fazer. Sentiu-se profundamente triste e ferido pelas palavras venenosas do elfo moreno. Aquele elfo que tinha dado a ele o carinho de um pai, o amor de um pai, a proteção que só um pai pode dar, agora estava encarando-o de maneira intimidadora, gritando com ele. Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos tristes de Estel, enquanto ele soltava outra frase venenosa em cima do elfo.

"Pois poderia demonstrar isso de outras maneiras!" Soluçou, elevando ainda mais o tom de voz.

"E que outras maneiras sugere?" Perguntou Elrond, elevando a voz também.

"Parando de querer ter poder sobre minhas ações!"

"Posso abandoná-lo se quiser! Garanto que voltará para Rivendell, se arrastando, dentro de pouco tempo!"

"Tenho um reino para governar, sabia? Não dependo mais da sua boa vontade!"

"Ótimo! Então parta para seu reino e não apareça mais em Rivendell!"

"Eu acho que..." Começou Thranduil, finalmente se irritando com a gritaria dentro do _seu_ gabinete.

"Não se meta!" Gritaram os outros dois ao mesmo tempo, guiando os olhares assassinos ao rei de Mirkwood.

O queixo de Thranduil caiu e os olhos arregalaram-se. Escutara bem? Um _Meio-Elfo _e um _humano_, ambos de Rivendell, o tinham mandado, praticamente, ficar quieto? Dentro do seu próprio reino? Dentro do seu próprio gabinete?

"Quem os dois seres diminutos pensam que são para mandar eu não me meter num assunto que está sendo resolvido aos gritos dentro do _meu_ gabinete?" Indagou Thranduil, levantando-se de sua cadeira também.

"Eu sou rei de Gondor... _Rei_ entendeu? Ou seja, tenho tanto poder quanto você!" Respondeu o humano, virando-se para encarar o elfo loiro.

"Tem poder dentro do _seu_ reino, humano desprezível! Que por acaso não é aqui!" Disse Thranduil, dando a volta na mesa e parando a poucos passos do elfo moreno e do humano.

"Cuidado com a língua Thranduil... Pode ser rei de Eryn Lasgalen, mas não tem o direito de diminuir uma pessoa que tem o mesmo título que você!" Avisou Elrond.

"Oh! Mas é claro que eu tenho! Principalmente se essa pessoa se encontra dentro do _meu_ território!" Exclamou Thranduil, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso.

"Dizendo isso você concorda com o fato de que, quando você for a Gondor, Estel poderá tratá-lo da mesma maneira que você o trata aqui!" Comentou Elrond.

"E quem disse que, algum dia, eu visitarei aquela espelunca que vocês chamam de reino?" Indagou Thranduil, indignado.

"Ah! Você visitará Thranduil... E o motivo que te levará até lá, é o mais óbvio e, ao mesmo tempo, o mais inimaginável de todos... Guarde minhas palavras..." Profetizou Elrond, calando todos os protestos que Aragorn queria soltar, arrancando o sorriso do rosto de Thranduil e fazendo os dois olharem-no, assustados. O excesso de suspense presente em cada letra da previsão.

"Como pode saber disso?" Perguntou o elfo loiro, encarando, estupefato o Lorde de Imladris.

"Sei de muitas coisas que não fazem parte do seu conhecimento, Thranduil... Inclusive o que mata seu filho." Esclareceu Elrond, assumindo uma postura séria.

Thranduil arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para perguntar o que era, mas, pela quarta vez, foi interrompido.

"O que é?" Perguntou Estel, curioso.

"A pior inimiga de um elfo..."

"Uma aranha?" Arriscou Thranduil.

"Não Thranduil." Negou o curador, girando nos calcanhares para encarar o rei de Mirkwood. "A tristeza..."

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Notas Finais da Autora_**

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Telpe  
Aine Greenleaf  
Anna Asakura Kyoyama  
Angela**

_Obrigada pelas reviews! ; )_


	4. Nem que Minha Vida Dependesse Disso

**_Notas Iniciais da Autora:_**

Bom... Aqui está. Mais um capítulo de **Vento**. Novinho e folha, saído diretamente do Word para cá!  
Acabei de terminar de escrever esse capítulo. Foi difícil, embora seja bem curto. Chegou uma hora que eu, praticamente, empaquei! Não consegui mais desenvolver a história e o capítulo ficou dias parado... Até que a criatividade voltasse correndo.  
Mas acho que não obtive muito sucesso.  
E acho que esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais... Hum... Chato(?) que os outros. Desculpem-me se o capítulo desagradar ou não agradar o suficiente.

_**Observações: **Linhas pontilhadas indicam mudança de tempo e local.  
as linhas em "x" indicam os sonhos.  
os _**ooo**_ indicam flashback.  
e os "x" entre parênteses indicam mudança de local. **Somente** de local. Mostrando, assim, que a cena que vem depois acontece ao mesmo tempo que a anterior._

Ah!  
A cena do Legolas com as rosas pode ter ficado um pouco mórbida... Ou forte. Mas ela será importante para o futuro da fanfic, okay?  
O título do capítulo "_Nem que minha vida dependesse disso_" ficou um pouco grande, admito. Mas eu não consegui pensar num título melhor para esse capítulo. Tendo visto que essa frase repete-se várias vezes.

Agora... Fiquem com o quarto capítulo!

_**Boa leitura!  
**Preciso lembrar que os agradecimentos estão no final?_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Nem que minha vida dependesse disso**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passos ecoaram por todo o palácio. Passos apressados, agitados, fortes, desesperados. Passos que chamaram a atenção de todos. Muitos elfos afastavam-se depressa, colando-se na parede para não serem empurrados ou derrubados pelo loiro, que corria apressadamente pelo longo corredor. Guardas assustavam-se ao verem o rei passar por eles com dirigir-lhes a palavra ou, sequer, olhar para eles. Não... Ele não tinha tempo para cumprimentar. A decisão estava tomada. E iria até o fim.

Legolas ouviu os passos. Escutou quando pararam em frente à porta do seu quarto e assistiu, amedrontado, o rei abrir a porta com um murro, entrando no quarto com determinação, com raiva e ódio estampados no olhar. Fechou a porta atrás de si com força, fazendo o barulho ecoar. Olhos verdes esmeralda encontraram-se com os azuis profundos. Thranduil aproximou-se irritado, as mãos fechadas, apertadas. Aproximou-se da cama em que Legolas se encontrava e arrancou os lençóis.

"Vá embora!"

O príncipe arregalou os olhos. Encarou estupefato o pai e abriu a boca para pronunciar alguma palavra. Mas nada saiu. Em vez disso, a voz profunda e cavernosa de Thranduil voltou a ser ouvida:

"Eu disse para ir embora!"

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Os lábios voltaram a abrir, mas sem emitir som algum. O sofrimento de Legolas contribuiu para a impaciência do rei.

"Levante-se!" Ordenou.

"_Ada..._"

"Levante-se!"

O grito foi claro. Legolas obedeceu imediatamente. Pondo-se de pé tão rápido que cambaleou antes de se acostumar, novamente, com o chão.

"Arrume-se, pegue o que quiser e vá embora de Mirkwood!"

Permaneceu parado no lugar, atônito. Magoado, triste, ferido. Brincando, assim, com o ânimo de Thranduil.

"Obedeça, elfo infeliz!"

Na louca vontade de fazer com que Legolas o entendesse de qualquer modo, Thranduil apoiou o braço direito sobre a mesa que se encontrava na cabeceira da cama e, deslizando-o rapidamente sobre a superfície de madeira, derrubou, com força, o delicado vaso de flores que tinha ali.

Legolas assistiu o vaso com as únicas plantas que tinha no seu quarto espatifar-se no chão. As três delicadas rosas vermelhas caíram no piso, perdidas entre cacos do vidro transparente, pedindo-lhe socorro, implorando por ajuda. A água que alimentava a vida das plantas espalhou-se pelo chão, formando marcas aleatórias, manchando o material vulnerável. Gotas de água foram parar nas pétalas vermelhas daquelas que foram suas companheiras, assumindo a aparência de lágrimas cristalinas.

Não acreditava.

"Vai fazer isso por bem ou por mal, elfo infeliz! Estou te dando uma chance de fazer por bem! Vá embora!"

O coração do príncipe partiu-se ao ver Thranduil pisar, com força e sem piedade, nas rosas vermelhas caídas no chão. Viu-o mexer o pé, destroçar as rosas, espalhar as pétalas pelo piso molhado. A água tingindo-se levemente de vermelho. Sangue. Guiou os olhos das rosas destroçadas ao pai. E viu no verde profundo a raiva, a ira, o ódio.

Não acreditava.

"Sim, senhor".

Dirigiu-se até o armário, pegou uma simples roupa, vestiu-a. Pegou o arco e as flechas, testou-os. Fez tudo sob o olhar penetrante do rei, que não se arrependia da decisão. Olhou-se no espelho, os cabelos ainda estavam soltos. Mas não os trançou. Em vez disso, simplesmente ajeitou-os e virou-se para encarar Thranduil.

"Sabe onde é a porta... Acredito que não precisarei te levar até ela." Declarou o rei.

"Não senhor. Eu sei onde fica." Concordou Legolas, baixando a cabeça e dirigindo-se a porta.

"Antes de ir..." Ouviu a voz profunda do pai e voltou-se para encará-lo novamente. "Ouça bem: você não vai dizer para ninguém que veio de Mirkwood! Nunca voltará a pronunciar esse nome e não é meu filho! Nunca foi e nunca será. Se alguém lhe perguntar. Trate de arranjar uma resposta convincente que não inclua a minha pessoa. Não me humilhe em frente aos outros elfos."

"Não humilharia o senhor nem que minha vida dependesse disso..." Murmurou Legolas, antes de sair do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

_Nem que minha vida dependesse disso._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abriu os olhos desesperado. Tateou a mesa ao lado da cama com a intenção de achar o vaso de flores. Mas ele não estava lá. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, ignorando a dor aguda na qual o movimento resultou. Olhou para o chão e sentiu outra dor, que nada tinha a ver com os ferimentos que possuía. Ali, no chão, estilhaçado, estava seu vaso de flores. As rosas caídas formando o mesmo ângulo que tinha visto no sonho, as gotas de água sobre as pétalas avermelhadas, parecendo lágrimas cristalinas. Os cacos do vidro transparente espalhados por todo o piso. A água formando manchas no material vulnerável.

Esfregou os olhos com ambas as mãos, desejando acordar do pesadelo em que se encontrava. Reabriu os olhos, apenas para encarar a mesma cena de antes. Voltou a fechá-los com força. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, recusando-se a acreditar. Ignorando o próprio grito de dor, causado pelo movimento brusco com a cabeça. Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Guiou o olhar desesperado até a entrada do quarto e contemplou assustado, o elfo que estava ali, parado, encarando-o.

"Legolas?"

A voz era, sem dúvida, diferente da que escutara no sonho. Tinha um tom preocupado. Mas a imagem do pai, quebrando o vaso que continha a única planta que lhe trazia felicidade, ainda estava nítida em sua mente. Afetando o desejo de abraçar-se a ele e chorar as lágrimas que não conseguia conter.

"Legolas... Está tudo bem?"

Thranduil aproximou-se rapidamente, sentando ao lado do filho e sentindo o coração apertar-se ao vê-lo recuar para a outra extremidade.

"Não se aproxime!" Soluçou o príncipe.

"Legolas..." Repetiu Thranduil, esticando o braço para tocar o filho.

Mas foi impedido. Por outro movimento de Legolas. O menino levantou-se da cama rapidamente, cambaleando por sentir os pés em contato com o chão depois de tanto tempo. Rapidamente tratou de afastar-se da cama, andando de costas até a parede, enquanto Thranduil assistia, com o coração aos pulos, Legolas pisar, descalço, sobre os cacos do vaso quebrado, tingindo a água derramada de vermelho. Sangue.

"Legolas! Volte aqui menino! Está sangrando!" Falou o pai, levantando-se da cama e dando a volta nela, para poder caminhar livremente até o filho.

"Não se aproxime!" Repetiu o arqueiro, soluçando e encolhendo-se ainda mais junto à parede.

Thranduil parou, assustado, a poucos passos de Legolas. Os curativos que protegiam as feridas do peito e das pernas do arqueiro sangravam excessivamente. Arriscou dar mais um passo em direção ao filho, mas esse recuou assustado, encolhendo-se o máximo que podia contra a fria parede branca.

"Vou chamar Elrond..." Murmurou o rei, virando-se e dirigindo-se rapidamente a porta.

"Não..." a voz fraca do filho fez Thranduil estagnar-se. "Deixe-me sangrar... Posso morrer mais rápido. Deixe-me aqui... Deixe-me morrer..."

Thranduil soltou um suspiro cansado e angustiado.

"Nem que minha vida dependesse disso..." Murmurou, antes de sair para o corredor, procurando por Elrond.

_Nem que minha vida dependesse disso._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Pelos _Valar_!" Exclamou Elrond, logo que chegaram ao quarto de Legolas.

O garoto encontrava-se sentado no chão, encolhido, tremendo. Duas das rosas vermelhas estavam despedaçadas ao lado do rapaz, as pétalas e os caules espalhados pelo chão. A terceira estava na mão esquerda. Permanecia intacta, mas Legolas apertava-a com força, fazendo os espinhos perfurarem sua pele. Uma triste canção escapava-lhe pelos lábios e lágrimas escorriam-lhe dos olhos fechados.

"Legolas!" Exclamou Estel, aproximando-se rapidamente.

O arqueiro abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça e observou o humano aproximar-se. Não realizou nenhuma ação, apenas encarou-o. Não reagiu quando o humano atirou os braços em volta dele e muito menos quando viu, por cima do ombro de Estel, o pai, Elrond e Therenil aproximarem-se rapidamente.

"Legolas... O que pensa que está fazendo?" Indagou Therenil, horrorizado com a cena.

Como resposta, a triste e mórbida canção continuou a escapar dos lábios trêmulos do arqueiro. Num murmúrio sereno.

"Vamos, levante-se..." Começou Elrond. Mas foi interrompido pelas palavras que Legolas pronunciou, cortando a canção abruptamente.

"_Nem que minha vida dependesse disso..._"

"Pois bem. Sua vida depende. Agora levante-se!" Continuou o Lorde de Imladris.

"_Nem que minha vida dependesse disso..._" repetiu Legolas, cantarolando a frase no ritmo da música que escapava-lhe pelos lábios instantes atrás.

Elrond olhou para Thranduil, desesperado. Implorando por ajuda. Ambos sabiam que, se Elrond não podia ajudar, Thranduil podia menos ainda. Legolas amava o pai mais do que ninguém, certo. Mas o modo como o tinha evitado e como tinha procurado encolher-se e afastar-se quando ele se aproximou instantes atrás, deixava claro que, qualquer tentativa seria fracassada. Thranduil negou com a cabeça, deixando claro que seria inútil. Mas Elrond continuou fixando seu olhar nele, implorando, exigindo que o ajudasse. Thranduil voltou a negar com outro movimento de cabeça, mas Elrond acenou positivamente, decidido. E, pela primeira vez, e talvez última, na vida de ambos os elfos, pode-se ver cumplicidade nos seus olhares. O rei de Mirkwood continuou a encarar Elrond, que por sua vez retribuiu o olhar. O Meio-Elfo acenou novamente com a cabeça e, dessa vez, Thranduil retribuiu, recebendo um sorriso como forma de agradecimento.

"Estel... solte-o..." Pediu Elrond e o filho obedeceu imediatamente.

"Afastem-se..." Ordenou Thranduil.

Estel e Therenil afastaram-se de Legolas e observaram atônitos e surpresos, o Lorde de Imladris e o rei de Mirkwood aproximarem-se, juntos, do príncipe encolhido no chão.

"Não sofrerá eternamente de algo que podemos curar..." Avisou Elrond, ajoelhando-se em frente ao príncipe.

"Nem que nossas vidas dependam disso..." Murmurou Thranduil, ajoelhando-se também, ao lado do elfo moreno.

"Nem que nossas vidas dependam disso..." Concordou o Meio-Elfo, sorrindo discretamente.

_Nem que nossas vidas dependam disso..._

Legolas olhou para Elrond procurando ajuda, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Mas pode ver no olhar do Lorde de Imladris que tudo era verdade e não um sonho. Com o sorriso ainda estampado nos lábios, Elrond levantou-se, sendo imediatamente seguido por Thranduil, e estendeu a mão para o príncipe, oferecendo ajuda para ele se levantar. O rapaz aceitou, estendendo a mão direita e segurando a do curador, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso ainda maior. Quando ia se levantar, percebeu surpreso e realizado, que outra mão lhe era estendida. Guiou seus olhos azuis até a mão e logo em seguida para seu dono, contemplando os olhos verdes brilhantes, decididos e, surpreendentemente, carinhosos do pai. Passando segurança e confiança... Dizendo-lhe, em silêncio, que não precisava ter medo, naquele instante nenhuma palavra venenosa lhe seria dirigida e nenhuma ação inesperada ou agressiva seria realizada. Legolas estendeu hesitante a mão esquerda, com medo que os olhos do pai mentissem e que, ao invés de ajudá-lo a se levantar, o rei o humilhasse na frente dos outros elfos e de Aragorn, jogando-o no chão com mais força que a necessária. Antes que sua mão segurasse a do pai, Legolas imobilizou o braço, deixando suas mãos a poucos centímetros de distância, o medo escrito em seu olhar. Permaneceram parados por longos segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade. Quando, finalmente, percebeu que tudo havia sido apenas uma recaída do rei, o arqueiro recuou o braço, desistindo da idéia de segurar-se no pai para se levantar. Porém, antes que pudesse abaixar completamente o braço, sentiu uma forte mão segurando a sua, com medo de que, num reflexo, o rapaz se afastasse.

"Não dessa vez, Legolas..."

O príncipe voltou a encarar o olhar do pai. Aquele olhar decidido, brilhante, esperto, astuto, inteligente... Carinhoso. Deixou que seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso frágil e cansado, apertando a mão de Thranduil, aceitando a ajuda oferecida. A pequena quantidade de sangue na sua mão, causada pelos espinhos da rosa que apertara instantes atrás, espalhou-se pela mão do rei, manchando-a. Mas Thranduil não deu importância, estava ocupado encarando os olhos azuis opacos de Legolas, ocupado tentando segurar o sorriso que queria abrir.

Elrond observou tudo com um sorriso radiante, ainda segurando a mão direita do arqueiro. Viu o sorriso no rosto de Legolas, viu a satisfação no olhar dele e sentiu-se feliz. O primeiro passo para curar Legolas estava sendo dado. Ia ser difícil, ele sabia. Ele havia explicado para Thranduil o procedimento e o rei concordara em ajudar, simplesmente porque não tinha outra saída. Sua ajuda era essencial, sua presença era a chave para que o príncipe voltasse a correr, cantar e sorrir com felicidade verdadeira. A participação do rei de Mirkwood baniria a tristeza de Legolas, todos sabiam disso. Nem Aragorn, nem Therenil, nem Elrond seriam capaz de ajudar Legolas tanto quanto seu pai. Todos sabiam disso.

E todos concordaram.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"Tristeza?" Ecoou Thranduil, encarando o Meio-Elfo com a dúvida estampada no olhar._

_"Sim, Thranduil... Tristeza." Concordou Elrond, lançando um último olhar irritado a Aragorn, antes de voltar a encostar-se na parede._

_"Desde quando tristeza arranca sangue?" Exclamou o rei, indignado._

_"Você é meio lesado, não é?" Resmungou Estel, sentando-se na cadeira._

_"Cale a boca, se não quiser sair daqui com apenas uma perna, estúpido!" Rosnou Thranduil, dirigindo um olhar assassino para o humano._

_"Não piore a situação, Aragorn! Ninguém aqui está com paciência para agüentar desaforos." Pronunciou Elrond, quando viu que Thranduil pretendia continuar a sentença. "E não, Thranduil, eu não estou te defendendo!" Completou quando percebeu que o rei olhava para ele com uma expressão que transmitia claramente um aviso de que não precisava de ajuda para se defender._

_"Certo, certo... Finjam que não estou aqui!" Murmurou Estel._

_"Fingiremos!" Concordou Thranduil, virando-se para encarar o curador. "Continuando... Tristeza não arranca sangue de ninguém!"_

_"Não..."_

_"Então porque Legolas estava sangrando?" Indagou, recomeçando a ficar impaciente._

_Às suas costas, pode ouvir o humano chamá-lo de lesado, mas ignorou-o, lançando ao Lorde de Imladris um olhar exigente._

_"Na carta que vocês me mandaram, Thranduil. Vocês disseram que..."_

_"Eu não disse nada! Quem escreveu essa maldita carta foi o maldito Therenil. Que, por acaso, eu acho que deveria estar presente aqui!"_

_Elrond revirou os olhos enquanto observava o loiro caminhar até a porta e avisar um dos guardas do palácio que precisava da presença urgente de Therenil. Assim que os guardas saíram correndo à procura do curador, Thranduil virou-se, despreocupadamente, e sentou na sua cadeira, folheando alguns de seus documentos, deixando claro que não escutaria nada até que o curador de Mirkwood chegasse._

_"Saiam da minha frente, vermes inúteis!"_

_O grito irritado despertou Thranduil de seus pensamentos, Elrond do seu tédio e Aragorn do sonho que estava tendo. E, sem aviso, a porta do gabinete se escancarou, dando passagem para um Therenil agitado._

_"Porque manda esses incompetentes me chamarem, se quando eu chego aqui me impedem de entrar?" Indagou, impacientemente, o curador. _

_Thranduil ergueu os olhos dos documentos. Era incrível imaginar que aquele elfo irritado, há séculos atrás tremera diante de sua presença._

_"Mandei esses 'incompetentes' te chamarem porque Peredhel diz que descobriu o que Legolas tem" Explicou o rei, revirando os olhos diante da expressão de surpresa de Therenil._

_"Sério? E o que ele tem?"_

_"Tristeza!" Zombou Thranduil, antes que Elrond pudesse responder._

_O curador de Eryn Lasgalen pareceu refletir por alguns minutos, depois abriu um largo sorriso._

_"Faz sentido!"_

_"Sentido!" Explodiu Thranduil. "Que sentido faz?" Ele já estava cansado dessa maldita mania que todo mundo tem de descobrir as coisas que aconteciam com seu filho, com muito mais facilidade do que ele._

_"Muito sentido, Thranduil. Você é o único que ainda não enxergou!" Riu Therenil, satisfeito por terem achado a raiz do problema._

_"Então, me expliquem!"_

_Puxando uma das cadeiras do gabinete, o curador sentou-se do outro lado da mesa do rei, de frente para ele, encarando-o com uma expressão séria. Ao seu lado, Elrond imitou o movimento._

_"Thranduil. Na carta que mandei para Elrond, eu contava do ataque que Legolas sofreu. Orcs! Orcs atacaram a patrulha guiada por ele. Atacaram! Legolas sumiu, foi encontrado na clareira, sangrando... Atacado! Legolas foi atacado como todos os outros elfos, só que num lugar diferente. Por isso perdeu tanto sangue." Explicou o curador._

_"A tristeza não arranca sangue, Thranduil... Mas cortes e ferimentos absurdos, sim!" Completou Elrond._

_"E essa tristeza seria resultado do que?" Indagou o rei, impaciente._

_"De amar abertamente e não ser amado de volta"_

_A voz de Estel não passou de um sussurro. Mas os três elfos escutaram. Elrond e Therenil balançaram a cabeça, concordando com as palavras do humano, enquanto o rei de Mirkwood olhava do humano para os outros elfos, intrigado._

_"Disse-me que ele não me amava!" Rosnou Thranduil._

_"Se eu tivesse feito diferente, teria me deixando vê-lo?"_

_"Não" Foi a resposta sincera._

_Estel abriu um sorriso satisfeito, mostrando claramente que, qualquer que fosse a próxima frase do rei, daquela briga o humano tinha saído vitorioso._

_"Ele te ama, Thranduil... Mas tem medo de demonstrar isso. Tem medo da sua reação. Você nunca fez nada para mostrar que o amava!"_

_Thranduil voltou a olhar para o Meio-Elfo. A expressão séria mostrava que a frase era verdadeira._

_"E o que querem que eu faça? Declare-me para ele na frente de todos meus súditos?" Zombou o rei._

_"Eu tinha pensado numa coisa mais simples... Mas a sua idéia foi muito melhor!" Respondeu Therenil, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

_"Qual era a sua idéia?" Perguntou Thranduil, desconfortável por ter dado uma idéia absurda. E por ela ter sido aceita com tanta facilidade._

_A risada satisfeita do curador de Mirkwood irritou ainda mais o rei._

_"Nada complicado... Só acho que deveria tratar ele com carinho, sabe? Não ser tão duro e formal com ele, ser amigável, agir naturalmente, conversar como um pai conversa com um filho..." Explicou o Therenil, sorrindo._

_"A conversa que presenciei uns instantes atrás, entre Peredhel e Aragorn, não foi nada legal."_

_"Isso porque ele não é, realmente, meu pai!" Esclareceu Aragorn, abrindo outro sorriso satisfeito._

_"Detalhes! O que mais querem que eu faça?"_

_"Ah, meu caro Thranduil. Você será o que mais vai fazer coisas por aqui! E deverá fazer isso com o coração! O elfo que, agora, sofre de dor e de tristeza fechado entre as quatro paredes de um dos milhares de quarto desse palácio, é mais espero do que pensa. Mais esperto do que todos nós pensamos! Ele vai perceber que você faz o que fará antes que você mesmo perceba, se não fizer com o coração!" Avisou Therenil. E o rei voltou a sentir a odiosa impressão que todos sabiam mais coisas sobre seu filho do que ele, que era o pai do garoto._

_"Poupem-me de ladainhas, de palavras bonitas e de frases bem elaboradas. Podem ir direto ao assunto?"_

_Aragorn revirou os olhos, Therenil segurou a risada e Elrond continuou inalterável._

_"Se quer a lista completa, por favor, não me interrompa!" Rosnou Therenil. "E não pense que estou sendo grosseiro com você, porque se fosse assim eu teria descartado o 'por favor'" Adicionou quando viu o olhar incrédulo que o rei dirigia a ele. E continuou sem esperar resposta: "O que você tem que fazer Thranduil, é simples, considerando que você é pai do garoto: Seja carinhoso, não aja formalmente com ele, chamá-lo de 'filho' algumas vezes também ajuda, não cobrar dele apenas relatos sobre as patrulhas que guia, não exigir que seja perfeito, aceitar o modo simples como ele vê o mundo, ajudá-lo quando precisar, mostrar-se presente quando isso se tornar uma obrigação, visitá-lo quando estiver doente, apoiá-lo nas dores que sente, tocar, pelo menos uma vez, nos cabelos dele, passar segurança, conforto, confiança... Amor". _

_Thranduil silenciou-se quando as palavras entraram por seus ouvidos élficos e acertaram, discretamente, seu coração, despertando algum sentimento que ele, decididamente, não queria sentir. Sentimento esse que, mais tarde, ele conheceria como sendo a compaixão. _

_Com um discreto aceno de cabeça, o rei poupou todos do uso de palavras. Ele estava disposto a dar tudo que podia para salvar o filho._

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Thranduil e Elrond entreolharam-se antes de puxarem Legolas, para que esse se levantasse. O arqueiro obedeceu, levantando-se e caminhando, lentamente, até a cama. Sempre apoiado pelo pai e pelo Lorde de Imladris.

Um minuto de silêncio preencheu o quarto, quando o príncipe deitou-se na cama. Thranduil sentou-se ao lado direito do rapaz, enquanto Elrond permanecia em pé, no lado oposto. A voz hesitante de Therenil cortou o silêncio:

"Eu... Vou... Cuidar... Dos cavalos! Isso! Vou cuidar dos cavalos! Tchau!" E, sem dizer mais nada, correu para fora do quarto.

Outro minuto de silêncio, e outra voz hesitante cortando o ar:

"Ele cuida de cavalos?" Perguntou Legolas, a voz fraca, os olhos encarando o lençol branco que o cobria. Um único objetivo na mente: não olhar para nenhum dos outros ocupantes do quarto.

"Não" Responderam, em uníssono, Thranduil e Elrond.

Mais silêncio. Uma coisa que irritava profundamente o rei. A lógica que ele utilizava era simples e direta: Havia quatro pessoas naquele maldito quarto. Porque ninguém iniciava uma maldita conversa?

"Hum... Estel... Precisamos conversar..."

O humano olhou para o elfo moreno com uma expressão extremamente desconfiada.

"Mas nós já..." Começou. Mas foi obrigado a parar. O olhar penetrante de Elrond transmitiu claramente a mensagem e, imediatamente, Estel entendeu o plano do Lorde de Imladris. Ficaria satisfeito em ajudar. "Certo..." Concluiu, fingindo estar triste e com medo da suposta 'conversa' que teria com Elrond.

E foi com profundo horror que Legolas assistiu suas últimas esperanças desaparecerem do seu quarto tão rapidamente quanto tinham entrado. Podia jurar que, ante de sair, Elrond olhou rapidamente para ele, movendo os lábios num 'boa sorte' mudo. Sorte?

"Precisamos conversar também, Legolas" Adiantou-se a voz imperativa do rei, assim que a porta do quarto foi fechada.

Os olhos profundamente azuis e opacos pelo sofrimento chocaram-se, novamente, com os verdes exigentes e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupados e desesperados. Aquele olhar que sempre lhe causara arrepios e que fora o motivo dos tremores que sempre percorriam seu corpo, naquele momento, por culpa de magia, feitiços ou qualquer coisa anormal, impedira-o de temer a figura que, imponentemente, sentava-se ao seu lado. A figura que, inegavelmente era seu pai. A figura que guardava dentro de si, o mesmo sangue que corria nas veias do, agora tranqüilo e despreocupado, Legolas Greenleaf. O que tinha para temer? Que motivos arranjaria para tremer, novamente, diante da presença do rei? Eles eram Thranduil e Legolas, rei e súdito, rei e capitão, rei e príncipe... Pai e filho.

"Precisamos conversar..." Repetiu Thranduil, erguendo, hesitante, a mão até o cabelo do rapaz e acariciando-o lentamente antes de terminar a frase. "..._Ion nîn_".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Notas Finais da Autora_**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**- SadieSil -  
- Telpë -  
- Nii Souma -  
- Aine -  
- Anna Asakura Kyoyama -  
- Angela -**

_Obrigada pelas reviews! ; )_


	5. Revelações e Esclarecimentos

_**Notas Iniciais da Autora:**_

Prontinho!  
Outro capítulo!  
Certo, já são, praticamente, duas horas da manhã e eu ainda tenho que estudar para uma prova compliada. Mas queria atualizar essa fanfic logo, então fiz um esforço para terminar o capítulo hoje! E consegui!

A parte em que Legolas compara Lorde Elrond com uma árvore também foi retirada da Bíblia. E também está localizada na parte dos _Salmos. _Mas, dessa vez, eu não modifiquei nada! A frase foi retirada da bíblia e não sofreu modificações. É uma das primeiras partes dos Salmos, está localizada na primeira folha!

_**Observações:** Linhas pontilhadas indicam mudança de tempo e local.  
as linhas em "x" indicam os sonhos.  
os _**ooo **_indicam flashback.  
e os "x" entre parênteses indicam mudança de local. **Somente** de local. Mostrando, assim, que a cena que vem depois acontece ao mesmo tempo que a anterior. _

Nada mais...  
Fiquem com o 5º capítulo!

**_Boa leitura!_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Revelações e Esclarecimentos.**_

"Estou tentando te proteger!"

Thranduil caminhava impaciente, pelo quarto do filho. Os passos, aleatórios e desesperados, muitas vezes, obrigavam-no a estacar a poucos centímetros das paredes brancas. Quando isso acontecia, o rei aproveitava para apoiar-se nelas ou, simplesmente, esmurrá-las com uma força que até ele desconhecia.

Legolas, agora, estava sentado na cama. Sem coragem de encarar o pai, o arqueiro não desgrudava os olhos do lençol branco que o protegia, contra o frio, da cintura para baixo.

"Negando-me seu amor?"

A voz do filho fez Thranduil estagnar-se, mais uma vez. Lentamente, ele girou nos calcanhares para encarar Legolas, que se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama, mas não tremeu. O estranho feitiço, que o impedia de tremer diante do rei, ainda fazendo efeito. Mas o olhar penetrante o assustava. Thranduil continuou encarando o arqueiro, que não ergueu os olhos, por um bom tempo. Depois, soltou um suspiro cansado e caminhou até a cama do filho, sentando-se nela.

"Nunca neguei-lhe meu amor, Legolas..." Admitiu o rei, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos e observando-as, sem querer olhar para o filho que, surpreendido e assustado, ergueu os olhos rapidamente, encarando o perfil derrotado de Thranduil.

"Mas nunca o demonstrou abertamente!"

"Não..." Concordou o rei. "Já lhe disse. Faço para te proteger!"

"Proteger-me?!" Indagou Legolas, arregalando os olhos e elevando o tom da voz, indignado. Fazendo o rei olhá-lo surpreso e espantado. "Você me joga em clareiras, acompanhado por meia dúzia de elfos, com um arco, uma aljava com menos de vinte flechas e duas adagas élficas para derrotas orcs e aranhas! Faz-me guiar patrulhas pelas partes mais escuras e assustadoras dessa maldita Floresta! Do palácio, você traça os caminhos que irei percorrer! Caminhos que me fazem enfrentar meu maior medo: a solidão! Do que quer me proteger?"

Thranduil voltou a observar suas mãos, ainda apoiada sobre os joelhos. As lembranças de um passado triste retornando à sua mente, sem dar-lhe chance de resistir. As imagens da morte de alguém especial, repassando diante de seus olhos, causando-lhe dor e desespero. Respirou fundo antes que as palavras saíssem num sussurro:

"Do destino, Legolas..."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"Não o abandone, mell... Não tire a vida e a alegria de seus olhos azuis..."._

_A suplicante voz calma e musical da elfa que oscilava entre a vida e a morte, cortou o coração do elfo que, desesperado, apertava sua mão._

_"Não o abandonarei... Nenhum de nós o abandonará!"_

_"Já sabes que não posso escolher meu destino, herven-nîn"._

_"Não pode me abandonar..."._

_"Não te abandono. Minha lembrança permanecerá viva, aqui..." Explicou-lhe a elfa, guiando sua mão pálida até o peito do marido, pousando-a na altura do coração. "Enquanto nosso amor existir, eu estarei presente em cada momento de sua vida."_

_"Não é a mesma coisa!" Insistiu o elfo, deixando escapar uma lágrima solitária._

_Tal acontecimento não passou despercebido pela elfa que, assumindo uma expressão séria, usou as poucas forças que tinha para guiar a mão até o rosto do elfo, enxugando a lágrima com uma delicadeza única._

_"Não quero levar comigo a lembrança do meu rei chorando... Quero vê-lo sorrir."_

_"Não é mais possível, rien-nîn" Admitiu o elfo, sentindo o coração apertar com a declaração da rainha. "Nunca mais será..."._

_"Meleth-nîn, dei-lhe um filho! Dei-lhe um herdeiro! Dei para a nossa Floresta, um príncipe, um futuro rei. Como podes me dizer que nunca mais irá sorrir? Nosso filho é de tão pouca importância?" Indagou a elfa, assumindo um ar sério._

_"Nunca disse isso! Não coloque palavras em minha boca!" Rosnou o elfo, profundamente ferido pelas palavras da esposa. "Deu-me a maior alegria de minha vida... Deu-me a jóia mais rara... Deu-me a folha mais preciosa..."_

_"Então, o que te impedirá de sorrir?"_

_"O fato de que não estará mais aqui, para presenciar meus sorrisos, para acalmar-me com sua voz... Para fazer-me rir..."_

_"Tudo isso, querido, Legolas saberá fazer em dobro!"_

_"Ele não é você... Ele é seu filho! Meu filho! Nosso filho! Mas não é você!"_

_O elfo lutou para segurar as lágrimas que imploravam por liberdade. Segurou-as, sentindo sua visão nublar pelo excesso de lágrimas aprisionadas, mas mantendo-se firme para não derramar mais nenhuma._

_"Eu não estarei aqui, meu rei. Mas ele estará! Ele presenciará seus sorrisos, ele o acalmará com sua voz... Ele o fará rir! Ele será sua salvação quando nada mais puder ser!" Falou a elfa, com a voz calma e serena._

_"Queria poder ir com você..."_

_E então, os olhos azuis claros arregalaram-se. A respiração alterou-se, tomando um ritmo rápido e nervoso. A boca abriu-se, soltando uma exclamação angustiada, enquanto uma das mãos parava sobre a boca do rei, impedindo-o de continuar a frase._

_"Nunca repita isso! Tens um filho para cuidar! Como podes pensar em partir?!"_

_"Não saberei viver sem você..."_

_"Aprenderá! Aprenderá querido. Porque, agora, tu és a única família que resta ao nosso pequeno Folha Verde. Proteja-o das injustiças do mundo. Salve-o das dores... Guie-o pelos caminhos que sabes que o salvarão! Não quero que venha comigo... Não quero que nosso filho sofra pela sua morte..."._

"_Sofrerá pela sua!"  
__  
"E isso já é o suficiente!"_

_Ambos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o ar do quarto tornava-se mais pesado._

_A respiração da rainha, outrora acelerada, ia se tornando cada vez mais fraca. Até que se tornaram suspiros, sinais de que a vida abandonava-a._

"_Perdoe-me, minha rainha..." Sussurrou o loiro, percebendo que a vida daquela que amava estava deixando seu corpo._

_"Ú-moe edhored, Thranduil." (Não há o que perdoar, Thranduil) Sussurrou, em resposta, a elfa._

"_Eu te amo, rien-nîn" Disse Thranduil, antes de escutar as últimas palavras da elfa que sempre amou:_

_"Thranduil... Querido... Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat! (tomara que a luz de seus olhos abençoe os olhos meus). Cuide do nosso pequeno Folha Verde, meleth-nîn"._

_Com as últimas forças que tinha, a elfa fechou os olhos. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e a respiração extinguiu-se._

"_Não deixarei que nosso filho sofra com minha morte, rien... Prometo!"_

_Thranduil depositou um beijo delicado na mão fria e pálida que segurava. Ficou a noite inteira ao lado da rainha, velando pelo seu eterno sono. Prometeu para a esposa que não deixaria seu filho sofrer pela sua morte... E, essa promessa, ele ia cumprir. _

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Não tenho medo do destino" Revelou Legolas.

"Eu também não tinha...".

"Agora o senhor tem?"

A pergunta do filho pegou Thranduil de surpresa. O rei ergueu os olhos para Legolas, vendo-o retribuir o olhar. Encarou-o durante algum tempo, voltando a encarar as mãos logo em seguida.

"Não posso dizer que eu tenha. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Não mando nele, seria inútil temê-lo. Mas... É exatamente pelo fato de não ter poder sobre ele, que ele me assusta tanto." Admitiu.

"Gostaria de mandar no seu destino?" Tornou a perguntar Legolas, tranqüilamente.

"Não"

"Posso saber por quê?"

"Um destino escolhido não é destino, é escolha. Mandar no meu destino seria escolher meu futuro." Explicou o rei, indiferente.

"Mas, se mandasse no seu destino, ele não o assustaria mais..."

"Talvez"

"'Talvez'?"

"Se eu mandasse no meu destino, ele não existiria... Seriam escolhas baseadas nas minhas vontades. Uma vida escolhida!" Repetiu Thranduil.

"Qual é o problema nisso?"

"Todos, Legolas. Você tem muito que aprender." Começou o rei, respirando fundo antes de continuar: "Acha que se eu pudesse mandar no meu destino, hoje eu seria rei? Eu sempre quis ser capitão... Guiar patrulhas, viajar pela Terra Média. Mas, se eu não fosse rei, jamais teria conhecido sua mãe e, conseqüentemente, não teria um filho..." Diante do silêncio de Legolas, Thranduil completou: "Às vezes deixar o destino traçar os caminhos pode ser a melhor opção".

"Porque quis ter um filho?"

Novamente, a pergunta inapropriada de Legolas surpreendeu Thranduil. O rei ficou calado, penando nas possíveis respostas.

"Precisava de um herdeiro, Legolas..." Respondeu, finalmente, o rei.

A resposta feriu, profundamente, o coração atormentado do príncipe. Então, era isso que ele significava para o pai? Um herdeiro, um elfo para assumir Mirkwood quando Thranduil partisse. Nada mais que isso. Não era um filho... Era um herdeiro!

"Então é isso que eu represento para você? Um herdeiro. Nada mais que isso..." Murmurou o arqueiro, voltando a encarar, triste e magoado, o lençol branco.

"_Elbereth_, Legolas! Não dificulte as coisas!" Exclamou Thranduil, levantando-se da cama num movimento rápido e inesperado. Assustando o filho. "Você é meu filho, meu herdeiro... Príncipe de Mirkwood!" Disparou.

Silêncio.

"Sabe que não costumo mostrar sentimentos abertamente, Legolas!"

Silêncio.

"Não foi bom para mim, entenda..."

Silêncio.

"Legolas! Não tem o direito de fazer isso! Não pode me julgar! Não sabe como eu sofri!"

"Sei... Eu também sofri..."

"Não tanto quanto eu!"

"Sofri mais!" Explodiu Legolas, guiando os olhos azuis marejados até os verdes profundos de Thranduil. "Sofri mais por crescer sem amor! Sofri por ter sido jogado na floresta contra a minha vontade..."

"Legolas..."

"Sofri por não ter crescido sem o amor que eu necessitava!"

"Legolas..."

"Sofri por ter escondido, de curadores e do senhor, os ferimentos que eu trazia de lembrança!"

"Legolas..."

"Sofri por ter sido vítima de aranhas e orcs e por nunca ter contado isso para ninguém!"

"LEGOLAS!"

O grito de Thranduil ecoou por todo o quarto do príncipe, fazendo o arqueiro se encolher, novamente, contra a cama. O feitiço se quebrando, o medo voltando com tudo. Desviou, novamente, o olhar do pai, recomeçando a tremer.

"Pelos _Valar_, me entenda! Você é meu filho! Sempre teve meu amor! O fato de eu não demonstrá-lo abertamente não me impede de senti-lo! Te amo como todos os pais amam seus filhos! Isso é comprovado! Não sei como demonstrar isso! Não quero te abraçar na frente de todos, nem te dizer palavras bonitas, mas o que sinto é uma certeza que tenho!" Respirou fundo e terminou, abaixando o tom de voz. "Não quero que sofra quando eu morrer, Legolas...".

"E o senhor acha que me ignorar vai me impedir de sofrer com sua morte?" Indagou Legolas.

"Achava..."

"Pois não vai!"

Thranduil ficou em silêncio. Encarou os olhos azuis marejados do filho e sentiu-se profundamente arrependido. Arrependido por ser o causador da angustia que o príncipe enfrentava. Porque tinha começado com isso? Pela promessa que fez à sua amada esposa. Prometeu que seu filho não sofreria com sua morte e o único jeito que arranjou de cumprir essa promessa, era ignorando o filho, maltratando-o, pensando que, assim, Legolas o odiaria, desejaria acima de todas as outras coisas, sua morte. Enganado! Enganado e cego por uma promessa... Enganado e cego... Por amor!

"Chegamos a pensar que fosse veneno." Murmurou Thranduil, deixando um sorriso discreto estampar-se em seus lábios.

"Veneno...?" Perguntou Legolas, confuso.

"Pensamos que estava assim por causa de algum veneno. Therenil disse que existem venenos na Terra Média que provocam os efeitos que víamos em você" Explicou o rei.

"Porque alguém me envenenaria?" Tornou a perguntar Legolas.

"Era uma das inúmeras perguntas que dançavam na minha cabeça".

"Foi por isso que chamaram Lorde Elrond?"

O sorriso nos lábios do rei morreu no mesmo instante e ele apertou os lábios, não gostando nenhum pouco do novo rumo da conversa.

"Ele é mais experiente que Therenil... Poderia curá-lo..."

"Gosto de Lorde Elrond..." Admitiu o príncipe, o sorriso que acabara de escapar dos lábios do rei, indo instalar-se nos do príncipe. "Fiquei feliz em vê-lo aqui"

"O que _Peredhel_ tem de tão especial?" Indagou Thranduil, aborrecido.

Legolas não percebeu o desconforto do rei, deixando o sorriso aumentar em seu rosto, os olhos azuis profundos brilhando com um sentimento que Thranduil não conseguiu identificar. O arqueiro olhou para a janela, as cortinas abertas deixando entrar a luz do final de tarde, o céu tingido num rosa pálido misturado com um laranja opaco e um amarelo brilhante. Nuvens avermelhadas enfeitando e completando o quadro perfeito. Mas os olhos azulados pareciam enxergar algo além da paisagem... Algo além do pedaço de céu que denunciava o começo da noite.

"Ele é como árvore plantada junto d'água corrente: dá fruto no tempo devido, e suas folhas nunca murcham. Tudo o que ele faz é bem sucedido." Falou, por fim, o príncipe.

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, aborrecido. Odiava quando falavam por enigmas, mas as palavras do filho tinham-no perturbado. Entre as criaturas enigmáticas que já tinha conhecido, ele podia afirmar que os enigmas que Legolas e Elrond soltavam eram os que mais o incomodavam.

"O que pensa de mim, Legolas?"

O sorriso de Legolas diminuiu, mas não desapareceu. Os olhos azuis do príncipe fixaram-se no rei, dirigindo o sorriso ao aborrecido Thranduil.

"O que todo o filho pensa de..." O arqueiro hesitou um pouco, antes de terminar a frase em um sussurro, desviando os olhos do rei. "... um pai"

"E o que eles pensam?" Tornou a perguntar Thranduil.

Legolas não respondeu. Mas seu sorriso aumentou e, ainda que estivesse com a cabeça baixa e seu cabelo cobrisse grande parte de seu rosto, o rei conseguiu ver isso.

"Eles pensam... Eles enxergam os pais como... Verdadeiros heróis, pessoas importantes, alguém que necessitamos por perto, alguém a quem damos nosso amor sem pensar, sem refletir, sem estudar as conseqüências. Um filho costuma retribuir o amor de um pai... Mesmo quando esse amor aparenta ser inexistente."

O sorriso continuava estampado no rosto de Legolas, mas tinha assumido uma aparência triste.

"Sabe que não é inexistente... Já lhe disse isso!" Murmurou Thranduil.

"Eu sei..." Concordou o príncipe.

Thranduil não teceu comentários. Estava indo muito bem, ele não ia arruinar tudo com um maldito comentário fora de hora.

O silêncio se estendeu durante longos minutos, até que a voz de Legolas perguntou o que Thranduil não queria que ele perguntasse:

"E o que pensa de mim?"

"O que todo o pai pensa de um filho" Respondeu o rei, sorrindo novamente.

"E o que eles pensam?"

Thranduil não respondeu. Não iria responder. Não _sabia_ o que responder.

"Tudo bem, eu não esperava uma resposta" Admitiu Legolas, conformando-se com o silêncio do pai.

"Não acha que passou muito tempo nessa cama?" Indagou o rei, mudando de assunto.

Legolas deu de ombros, indiferente. Guiou, novamente, os olhos para a janela aberta. A noite já havia chegado, o céu, agora negro, estava cheio de pequenos pontos prateados. Estrelas. Brilhantes. Estrelas brilhantes.

"Não tinha condições de sair daqui. Estava mal, triste, iludido. Não existe alegria no ódio, não existe esperança na raiva, não existe luz nas trevas... Nem brilho na dor."

Thranduil irritou-se. Quando iriam perceber que ele odiava enigmas? Odiava essas frases cheias de suspense!

"Tem condições, agora?"

O príncipe sorriu.

"Tenho..."

"Então..." Começou Thranduil, estendendo a mão para o filho. "Levante-se!"

Legolas riu e segurou a mão do pai, aceitando a ajuda para levantar. Enquanto o filho caminhava pelo quarto, procurando as roupas certas para sair do quarto, Thranduil observava-o atônito. Não estava acreditando!

_Parava junto à porta fechada do quarto do príncipe e encostava o ouvido nela, só para escutar as risadas que, como ele bem sabia, nunca lhe seriam diretamente dirigidas._

Finalmente, Legolas tinha dirigido-lhe uma risada! O riso musical que, dali em diante, abençoaria seus dias. A risada que jamais esqueceria. Um sorriso, uma risada... Confiança e amor.

(XxXxX)

Lorde Elrond caminhava pelos corredores do palácio, procurando Estel, que desaparecera magicamente. Therenil estava ajudando-o, mas procurava pelos jardins e outros cantos externos do castelo.

O Lorde de Imladris chegou ao corredor onde ficava o quarto do príncipe e reconheceu, imediatamente, a figura que se encontrava ali.

"Estel!" Repreendeu o elfo.

O humano sobressaltou-se violentamente e descolou o ouvido da porta do quarto de Legolas.

"_Ada_?!" Surpreendeu-se Aragorn.

"Estel!" Exclamou o elfo, perplexo. "Você estava escutando atrás da porta?"

"Nããão!" Negou Aragorn. "Eu jamais seria capaz de fazer isso!"

Mas seu olhar dizia a verdade.

"Você não me engana, Aragorn. Conheço-te muito bem!" Elrond respirou fundo. "Francamente! Quem te ensinou a fazer isso? Com certeza, não fui eu...".

"Elrohir..."

"Perdão?"

"Elrohir me ensinou!"

"E quem ensinou isso para ele?!" Indagou Elrond, surpreendido.

"Como você quer que eu saiba? Quando cheguei em Rivendell, Elrohir já sabia que não é possível contar as estrelas do céu!" Exclamou o humano.

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Quando você chegou lá já devia saber disso também...".

"Pois é. Lembro que fiquei uma semana inteira tentando contar as estrelas. Nunca consegui, claro!" Lembrou Aragorn, sorrindo inocentemente.

"Por que tentou contar as estrelas?"

"Porque apostei com Elrohir"

"Por que todas as coisas absurdas envolvem o nome de um dos meus filhos?" Desesperou-se Elrond.

"Não sei responder"

"Bom... Vamos! Therenil está te procurando, também!" Disse Elrond, virando-se e começando a caminhar.

"Não posso!"

"Não?"

"Não! Estou ouvindo a conversa dos dois! Está super interessante! Acabei de ouvir alguma coisa sobre o que o Legolas acha do Thranduil, o que os filhos acham dos pais... Alguma coisa assim! Eles estão se entendendo, _ada_!! Quero saber onde essa conversa..." Ele parou e encarou o elfo moreno, que o olhava seriamente, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. "Certo... Vamos..."

Quando os dois já estavam descendo as escadas, o barulho de uma porta abrindo fez elfo e humano subirem os degraus, que já haviam descido, rapidamente.

"Legolas?" Surpreendeu-se Aragorn.

"Thranduil?" Indagou Elrond.

"Aragorn! Lorde Elrond!" Exclamou Legolas, saindo do lado do pai e indo abraçar o humano e o elfo.

Aragorn recebeu o abraço com felicidade e retribuiu com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Quando se separaram, Legolas caminhou até Elrond e abraçou-o com força. Elrond retribuiu o abraço com alegria. Mas por cima do ombro de Legolas, pode ver a expressão fria e incomodada de Thranduil. Rapidamente afastou Legolas e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso.

"Fico feliz que esteja bem, príncipe."

O arqueiro olhou confuso para Elrond, sem entender o motivo de tanta formalidade. Mas o fato do Lorde de Imladris lhe dirigir um sorriso sincero já era o suficiente para perceber que estava tudo bem.

"Eu também, Lorde Elrond".

Tão rápido como havia se afastado, Legolas voltou para o lado do pai. Thranduil ainda encarava Elrond, que não deixava de sorrir.

"Legolas... Porque você e Aragorn não vão lá fora um pouco?" Sugeriu o rei.

"Posso?" Indagou Legolas, abrindo um grande sorriso.

"Deve. Preciso falar com Lorde Elrond."

O sorriso de Legolas aumentou e, fazendo uma reverência para o pai e uma para Lorde Elrond, afastou-se com Estel.

"Conseguiu?" Perguntou o Lorde de Imladris, assim que a porta de entrada do palácio foi fechada, indicando que Legolas e Estel já estavam no jardim.

"Espero que sim..." Respondeu Thranduil, caminhando até a janela mais próxima.

"É só uma questão de tempo, Thranduil. Se tudo correr conforme o planejado, Legolas estará bom dentro de muito pouco tempo. Já conseguiu tirá-lo do quarto. Precisa conseguir tirá-lo de Mirkwood, agora." Explicou Elrond, parando ao lado de Thranduil.

"Não quero tirá-lo de Mirkwood!" Exclamou o rei.

"Vai ser bom para ele. Sabe que Mirkwood não é o lugar mais aconselhável para manter Legolas. A beleza dessa floresta não existe, Thranduil."

"Mesmo assim... É o reino dele!"

"É o seu reino! Você é o rei!"

"E Legolas é meu herdeiro! Tem que aprender a viver aqui!"

"Deixe-o passar alguns dias em Rivendell, Thranduil. Não vai matá-lo e não vai tirar dele o título de príncipe de Mirkwood."

O rei não respondeu. Olhando pela janela o jardim do castelo, Thranduil podia ver Legolas e Aragorn correndo, brincando, como duas crianças. Sorrindo, rindo... Como o pequeno elfinho e seu amigo humano. Será que teria que fazer isso para, finalmente, conseguir curar Legolas? Curá-lo completamente. Teria que deixá-lo sair de Mirkwood para que o filho voltasse a ser o que era? Teria que deixá-lo viver com _Peredhel _por alguns dias? Será que assim, ao invés de perdê-lo, Thranduil o ganharia? Será que, ao invés de afastá-lo para sempre, o rei o aproximaria? Assim, conseguiria o que tanto esperava? Um sorriso, uma risada... Confiança e amor.

Confiança... E amor!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Notas Finais da Autora:_**

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**-Nii Souma-  
-Telpë-  
-SadieSil-  
-Elfinha-  
-Angela-  
-Celeblas-  
-Anna-  
-Samantha-  
-Hinata-**

**E todos aqueles que acompanham a fic mas não têm tempo de deixar review! **

_Obrigada! ; )_


	6. Tentativa Falhada

**_Notas Iniciais da Autora:_**

Outro capítulo!  
Vou admitir... Escrever "Tentativa Falhada" foi bem mais complicado do que qualquer outro capítulo dessa fanfic! Eu alterei a história muitas... Mas muitas vezes mesmo! Eu escrevia umas cinco páginas do word e, depois, deletava tudo para reescrever! Esse capítulo me deu trabalho!  
Escrever a conversa de Elrond com o Thranduil e a participação ativa do Therenil no jardim, quase custaram minha sanidade mental!  
Mas saí com vida e ilesa... Eu acho!

_**Observações:** Linhas pontilhadas indicam mudança de tempo e local.  
as linhas em "x" indicam os sonhos.  
os **ooo **indicam flashback.  
e os "x" entre parênteses indicam mudança de local. **Somente** de local. Mostrando, assim, que a cena que vem depois acontece ao mesmo tempo que a anterior. _

**Importante:**  
Quero esclarecer algumas coisinhas sobre a fic eo capítulo, certo?

**1 -** Se vocês prestare atenção, na parte do jardim, quando Therenil e Elrond chegam, vocês poderão perceber que tem uma pequena brincadeirinha com o título da fanfic. Nada importante. Essa brincadeirinha não vai mudar nada, não explica o motivo do título e, como eu já disse, não é importante. Eu só achei engraçado. Porque eu percebi que ela existia depois que eu terminei o capítulo e estava lendo para arrumar os erros.

**_2 _- **Numa das falas, Lorde Elrond compara alguma coisinha (não vou contar para não estragar a surpresa) com a distância entre o _Mar de Rhûn _e _O Condado.  
_No "Mapas da Terra-Média" (livro), você pode observar que o _Mar de Rhûn_ fica numa das extremidades da Terra Média, enquanto _O Condado_ fica, praticamente, na outra. Sabendo disso, vocês vão entender a comparação de Elrond.  
_(O "Mapas da Terra-Média" vem com um mapa do Leste de Gondor, um d'O Condado, um do Oeste de Gondor, um de Eriador, um d'O Reino de Rohan, um de Mordor e um da própria Terra Média)_

**_3 -_ **Esclarecendo. Sim! Eu uso nomes em Português, em Inlgês e no próprio Sindarin! É um costume que eu tenho, desculpem.  
Eu não gosto de falar "Floresta das Trevas", por isso uso Mirkwood. Mas também não gosto de usar "Valfenda", então uso "Rivendell".

**_4 -_ **Fazendo um pequeno comentário, que eu decidi fazer baseando-me na última review da SadieSil: Realmente, eu gosto de dar um ar meio infantil ao Aragorn. Tanto que, quando Legolas está com ele, o nosso elfo também vira uma criança! Eu acho que é uma forma de dar uma descontraída na história. Eu precisava de alguém para ser o lançador das piadinhas infames... Porque não o Aragorn?  
Mas eu só fui perceber que ele, realmente, parece uma criança, com a review que a Sadie mandou. Obrigada! (risos)

**_5 -_ **Inicialmente o nome do capítulo ia ser "Acreditando no Impossível". Mas eu aleterei o título quando terminei de escrever o capítulo definitivo. Acho que "Tentativa Falhada" teve mais a ver com a história.

Vou deixar vocês lerem em paz, agora!  
Chega de notas iniciais, não é?  
Mas não se preocupem... No final tem mais! ; )

**_Boa leitura!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Tentativa Falhada_**

Legolas e Aragorn sentaram-se em umas das inúmeras pedras que ocupavam o jardim do palácio. Algumas aberturas na grande rocha permitiam que o elfo e o humano observassem o céu. A noite claramente estampada nos pequenos pedaços que podiam ver. Pequenas estrelas enfeitando o véu negro e um vento frio que, passando pelas aberturas da rocha, fazia um som um tanto assustador, se você realmente se importasse com ele.

"No que pensa Legolas?" Indagou o humano, observando como o amigo estava calado.

"Em nada..."

"Não me engana, elfo bobo! Sei que está pensando em alguma coisa!"

Silêncio.

"Ora, vamos! Conheço-te muito bem, Legolas! Sei quando está pensando em alguma coisa! Vamos, vamos! Conte para seu amigo o que está acontecendo, principezinho aborrecido!" Provocou Estel, cutucando o amigo insistentemente.

Legolas deixou escapar um riso musical. Enquanto divertia-se e irritava-se com as provocações de Aragorn.

"Seu humano irritante! Já lhe disse que não estou pensando em nada!" Respondeu o elfo, revidando as cutucadas.

Aragorn olhou para Legolas, com uma falsa expressão de indignação no rosto.

"Você me cutucou?"

"Eu? Nunca! Como ousa me acusar sem provas?" Indagou Legolas.

O humano parou de provocar Legolas, colocou um dedo no queixo e olhou para o nada, parecendo muito concentrado na sua tarefa de avaliar as possíveis respostas.

"Realmente... Não posso te acusar sem provas! Então devo imaginar que sua cabecinha oca não estava pensando em absolutamente nada? Acho que não cabem pensamentos aí dentro, não é?" Provocou, novamente, Aragorn. Batendo delicadamente na cabeça de Legolas, como se batesse em uma porta, esperando permissão para entrar.

"Blasfêmia!" Exclamou Legolas, apontando um dedo acusador para o guardião. "Quem você pensa que é para desrespeitar publicamente o futuro rei de Mirkwood?"

"Sou um rei sem coroa, muito prazer" Respondeu Aragorn, estufando o peito, orgulhosamente. Depois parou, pensou, olhou ao redor e voltou a encarar Legolas com a dúvida no olhar. "E quem está presenciando isso para você usar a palavra 'publicamente'?"

Legolas pareceu notar a mesma coisa e repetiu os atos do guardião. Pensou, olhou em volta e encarou Aragorn com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"As rochas" Falou, simplesmente.

"Oh! Rochas são seres inanimados! Não podem presenciar alguma coisa!"

"Que seja!" Disse Legolas, virou a cabeça para a direita e deparou-se com uma coisa que o fez abrir um sorriso ainda maior que o anterior. "As plantas, então!"

Aragorn olhou para a mesma direção que Legolas olhava e avistou uma pequena flor branca, com manchas avermelhadas, que crescia apoiando-se no tronco de uma árvore morta.

"Não sabia que existiam flores aqui..." Comentou o humano, admirando a beleza da flor.

"Existem... Poucas, mas existem." Explicou Legolas, sorrindo.

De fato, poucas flores eram visíveis no escuro jardim do palácio. A maioria das plantas presentes ali eram as árvores, incapazes de alcançar mais de dois metros de altura, ou a grama baixa.

Ficaram um tempo admirando a beleza da flor, sem trocar uma só palavra, mergulhados cada qual em seus próprios pensamentos. Ocupados e distraídos demais para perceber a aproximação de dois elfos.

"Legolas? Aragorn?"

Ambos sobressaltaram-se violentamente, girando rapidamente para ver quem os chamara. Aragorn abriu um sorriso ao ver Therenil e Elrond parados diante deles. Legolas, por sua vez, sorriu tristemente. Seu pai não estava ali, obviamente.

"É melhor entrarem..." Começou Therenil, retribuindo o sorriso do guardião. "Não é bom ficarem aqui fora de noite. O vento..." Apontou para a abertura na rocha, que deixava entrar a brisa fria da noite. "Pode deixá-los doentes. Principalmente você, Legolas! Ainda não está completamente curado dos ferimentos do ataque! E, se me permite dizer, isso te deixa um pouco mais... hum... frágil."

"Claro! Sinto muito" Desculpou-se Legolas, levantando-se e caminhando com passos rápidos até o palácio, sumindo atrás da porta de entrada antes que qualquer um pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra.

Aragorn, Elrond e Therenil observaram-no desaparecer dentro do palácio e entreolharam-se. Elrond respirou fundo, enquanto Therenil e Aragorn encaravam-no.

"Então?" Perguntou Therenil.

"Conversei com ele. Pedi que me deixasse levar Legolas até Rivendell." Começou Elrond, sentando-se na pedra ao lado de Aragorn.

"E o que ele respondeu?" Indagou o humano, dando espaço para o elfo sentar-se.

"Nada"

"Nada?" Exclamaram Therenil e Aragorn, em uníssono.

"Vocês sabem como funciona a cabeça indecisa de Thranduil! Ele acredita no que vê, no que sente e no que quer. Não vai ser fácil, sei disso!" Suspirou o elfo, cansado.

"Eu posso cortar algumas cabeças..." Sugeriu Estel.

O elfo moreno olhou surpreso para o humano.

"Elrohir!" Adiantou-se Aragorn.

"Como?"

"Foi Elrohir que me ensinou a fazer essa ameaça..."

"Elbereth! Onde eu errei na educação desse elfo?" Indagou Elrond, angustiado.

"Caham... Voltando ao assunto..."

"Perdão" Desculpou-se Elrond, dirigindo um sorriso cansado ao curador.

"Certo! O que pretende fazer, agora?"

"Descansar"

"Sobre Thranduil..." Esclareceu o curador.

"Esperar que o bom senso dele vença a boa vontade?" Voltou a sugerir Estel. "Isso eu aprendi com o Elladan" Respondeu orgulhoso, antes mesmo de receber algum olhar assustado.

"Pena que ele não te ensinou a hora certa de usar essa sugestão!" Rosnou Elrond.

Aragorn arregalou os olhos, enquanto Therenil explodia em gargalhadas.

"Se me permitem, vou descansar. Conversar com Thranduil é mais cansativo do que ir do Mar de Rhûn até O Condado dependendo unicamente de suas pernas!" Comentou o Lorde de Imladris, levantando-se da pedra e dirigindo-se ao palácio.

Therenil continuou rindo, enquanto Aragorn observava o elfo afastar-se e desaparecer atrás das portas, exatamente como Legolas havia feito alguns minutos atrás.

"Acha que Thranduil vai deixar?" Perguntou o humano.

"Eu adoro Lorde Elrond!" Comentou Therenil, continuando com seus ataques de risos. "Adorei! Adorei mesmo! Quero aprender a cortar as pessoas assim!"

"Pare de rir, elfo! Estou falando sério! Conheço meu pai muito bem... Ele não estava normal."

O curador parou de rir e observou as portas do palácio. Suspirou cansado e sentou-se na pedra, ocupando o mesmo lugar que Elrond acabara de abandonar.

"Escute Aragorn. Quando vim para cá, Thranduil nem tinha nascido ainda. Acompanhei o crescimento desse elfo e cuidei dele antes que pensasse em nascer. Assisti a educação que recebeu, estive presente em todos os momentos importantes da vida dele e, por isso, conheço-o melhor do que ninguém" O curador olhou para a abertura na rocha, observando as pequenas estrelas que enfeitavam o céu. "A vida de Thranduil foi difícil. Ele foi enganado e traído. Confiou cegamente nos outros e isso foi sua ruína. Encantou-se por alguém que não podia, amou o proibido, tentou fazer coisas impossíveis, que muitos tentaram e falharam. Mas Thranduil é orgulhoso, não aceitou a derrota, e isso... Prejudicou-o mais. É difícil vê-lo confiar em alguém. Permitir que o filho vá até Rivendell, é uma decisão complicada e difícil... Não acredito que Thranduil permita isso e, se ele não permitir, Lorde Elrond terá que aceitar."

"Lorde Elrond não desistirá tão facilmente..." Afirmou Estel.

"Eu sei. E isso é o que mais me preocupa. Não sei qual dos dois é pior. Thranduil é orgulhoso. Lorde Elrond é decidido. Se formar uma guerra entre eles, por mais simples e discreta que seja, pode ser perigosa. Não para nós, nem para a Terra Média, mas para a vida dos dois... Além, é claro, da vida do príncipe."

"Legolas?" Exclamou Estel, surpreso.

"Sim... Legolas" Concordou o curador.

"O que Legolas tem a ver com isso?" Indagou o humano.

"Tudo. Aragorn, ele é o motivo que trouxe você e Lorde Elrond aqui. E vocês dois são os motivos que despertaram a desconfiança de Thranduil" Explicou o curador, dirigindo um sorriso triste ao humano.

Estel concordou com a cabeça. No momento, não podia dizer nada. Ele sabia que as palavras de Therenil eram verdadeiras.

"Vamos entrar, a noite está ficando mais fria. Se continuarmos aqui, você não sairá da cama amanhã." Comentou Therenil, sorrindo para Estel.

"Porque vocês não tentam?" Perguntou Estel, perturbado com a história de Thranduil.

"Tentar o que?" Indagou Therenil, levantando-se despreocupadamente da pedra.

"Encontrar o lado compreensivo de Thranduil"

Therenil parou de sorrir, respirou fundo mais uma vez, os olhos cinza do curador emitiram um brilho triste.

"Não tentamos encontrá-lo, Aragorn, porque sabemos que jamais vamos achá-lo." Explicou Therenil. "Esse lado da personalidade de Thranduil é parte do passado. Passado em que árvores e elfos viviam em harmonia, num lugar chamado Greenwood."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios de sol penetraram pelas pequenas aberturas na grande rocha. A ação do tempo e dos ventos quebrara parte da fortaleza de pedra que protegia o reino, permitindo que sol, vento e luz das estrelas ou da lua fossem apreciados pelo elfos.

Embora a floresta fosse um local de Trevas, de guerras, de perigos e onde a paz é apenas um sonho distante, alguns animais arriscavam suas próprias vidas para alegrar seus amigos elfos com suas magias. Passarinhos ousados soltavam algumas notas musicais, que maravilhavam aqueles que já não tinham esperança. Borboletas de diversas cores e tamanhos aventuravam-se pelas aberturas e coloriam a grande rocha, pousando nas poucas flores e enfeitando Mirkwood com cores que, para alguns, eram totalmente desconhecidas.

E, apesar de não ter a mesma beleza que os outros reinos de Arda, na primavera Mirkwood conseguia encantar os olhos azuis do príncipe. E ele agradecia por isso. Durante uma estação do ano, pelo menos, ele realmente admirava a floresta onde nasceu.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que a primavera agradava profundamente o príncipe, ela desanimava totalmente o rei. Desanimava e irritava, dissolvendo sua energia e sua vontade como uma praga que cai sobre sua cabeça sem aviso.

Enquanto Legolas, provavelmente, corria feliz com Aragorn pelos jardins do palácio, Thranduil trancava-se em seu gabinete, rodeado por mapas, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. Proibia a entrada de qualquer um e afundava-se em pensamentos e estudos sobre coisas que ele, acima de tudo, gostaria de esquecer.

Queria ter tido a liberdade que o filho tinha. Podia ser rigoroso, exigente e maldoso com Legolas. Mas, pelo menos, naquele momento, o filho poderia correr livremente, se quisesse. Naquela idade, a obrigação de Thranduil era estudar, ler livros, desenhar mapas e decidir o futuro do reino junto com seu pai.

"Majestade?"

A voz de um dos guardas do palácio arrancou Thranduil de seus pensamentos. O rei ergueu os olhos e encarou o elfo que estava parado no lado oposto da mesa, ajoelhado, demonstrando respeito.

"Sim?"

"O Lorde de Imladris deseja vê-lo. Devo deixá-lo entrar?" Indagou o elfo, encarando o chão.

Thranduil revirou os olhos. Que parte do 'não deixe ninguém entrar' aquele elfo não tinha entendido?

"O que ele quer?" Perguntou, voltando a atenção para os mapas em cima da mesa.

"Lorde Elrond disse que é um assunto particular com o rei." Respondeu, imediatamente, o guarda.

"Hum... Deixe-o entrar!" Rendeu-se Thranduil.

"Sim, senhor!"

Com uma reverência o guarda se afastou e saiu da sala, deixando a porta aberta para que o Lorde de Imladris entrasse.

"O que quer comigo?" Perguntou Thranduil, assim que ouviu Elrond fechar a porta.

"Sabe o que eu quero..." Garantiu o outro.

"A resposta?"

"Sim"

Thranduil ergueu os olhos dos documentos pela segunda vez e encarou o elfo moreno. Que retribuiu o olhar sem se sentir intimidado.

"Tem pressa?"

"Pretendo voltar a Rivendell o quanto antes."

"Hum..."

Elrond respirou fundo e, puxando uma cadeira, sentou-se no outro lado da mesa, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes de Thranduil.

"Na verdade, não foi para isso que eu vim."

"O que quer, então?" Perguntou Thranduil, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Saber por que você o trata como um erro!" Esclareceu.

"Isso vai mudar alguma coisa?"

"Na minha vida não. Mas pode mudar na dele." Respondeu Elrond, dando de ombros, indiferente.

"No início do princípio, Peredhel, ele foi um erro." Admitiu o rei, cansado. "Planejávamos ter um filho, claro! Mas não imaginávamos que seria tão rápido. Mal nos casamos e já tínhamos Legolas."

"Por isso o trata como se não fosse seu filho?"

"Nunca o tratei assim!" Exclamou Thranduil, indignado.

"Você está cego, Thranduil!" Concluiu o outro, com aquela calma que o rei de Mirkwood tanto invejava.

Mas ele não respondeu. Acordara desanimado demais para deixar-se irritar pelas palavras venenosas, ou simplesmente sinceras, do elfo moreno.

"Devia entender que um filho é mais do que um herdeiro, Thranduil! Se não fosse rei, não precisaria tratá-lo como um príncipe..." Começou Elrond.

"Eu sei" Interrompeu Thranduil.

"Se não fosse rei, poderia ser mais feliz..." Continuou o outro elfo.

"Eu sei" Voltou a confirmar Thranduil.

"E vocês dois teriam liberdade." Concluiu o Lorde de Imladris.

"Sei de tudo isso. Posso ser estúpido e um péssimo pai – se era isso que você queria insinuar, conseguiu – mas não tente me ensinar ou tentar fazer com que eu aprenda como seria minha vida fora desse palácio! Não irá conseguir isso!" Falou Thranduil, num tom sério e determinado. Muito determinado. Determinado demais.

"E eu posso saber por quê?" Indagou Elrond, surpreendendo o rei.

"Porque essa vida não existe!" Respondeu.

"E você tem certeza disso?" Voltou a indagar Elrond, assumindo um ar mais sério do que o anterior.

A nova pergunta pegou Thranduil de surpresa. No mesmo instante em que seus olhos verdes encaravam profundamente o olhar calmo e sério de Elrond, sentiu que a pena, que segurava para anotar ou rabiscar documentos, escorregou de sua mão e caiu levemente sobre a mesa de madeira. Com certeza, ele não tinha entendido a mensagem que o elfo moreno quis lhe passar através da pergunta simples e, ao mesmo tempo, ridícula, com uma resposta tão óbvia que ele não tinha o menor interesse em responder. Mas devia admitir, Elrond era esperto e sabia muito mais da Terra Média do que muitos outros, tinha certeza absoluta que ele saberia a resposta para a própria pergunta. A não ser, é claro, que a pergunta significasse bem mais do que deixava parecer.

Não houve resposta.

"Você não tem."

Não era uma pergunta.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Elrond levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para a porta do gabinete. Abriu-a e, antes de sair, virou-se para encarar Thranduil que, ainda surpreso, acompanhava cada movimento do Lorde de Imladris.

"Quando tiver as respostas, Thranduil. Procure-me!" Atravessou a porta e fechou-a. Afastou-se do gabinete e, quando estava bem longe da audição avançada do rei, suspirou e olhou tristemente para o chão. "Só espero que não seja tarde demais...".

(XxXxX)

"Sabe..." Começou o guardião, observando a pequena flor que nascia no tronco da árvore morta. "Mirkwood não é tão horrível assim!"

"Você diz isso porque não mora aqui!" Resmungou Legolas.

"O que houve com você?" Aborreceu-se o guardião. "Você já conseguiu se entender com seu pai, você adora a primavera, você está acompanhado pela minha ilustre pessoa... O que mais pode querer?"

"Eu só queria... Que meu pai demonstrasse que me ama. Ele já me disse, certo. Mas... Ele disse só para mim" Murmurou o príncipe.

"Bom... Lorde Elrond também nunca organizou uma festa em Rivendell para dizer a Arwen, Elladan ou Elrohir que os ama..." Observou Aragorn.

"Não estou dizendo que quero festas! Só queria... Que ele demonstrasse um pouco de afeto quando estamos entre outras pessoas... Não fosse sempre o rei frio e sem sentimentos, que só se importa com a própria vida e com o reino que governa."

"Legolas..."

O humano sentia pena do amigo. Um pouco culpado, talvez. Queria ajudá-lo, queria mostrar para ele que as coisas nem sempre são como a gente quer, mas o príncipe já devia saber disso. Melhor do que ninguém.

Mas antes que pudesse falar outra coisa, o príncipe soltou uma risada, abriu um sorriso e olhou para o humano.

"Não estou falando nada com sentido não é? Perdão..." Comentou, divertido.

"Hum..."

"Que foi?"

O guardião abriu um sorriso maligno e, sem esperar qualquer reação do príncipe, empurrou-o e saiu correndo.

"Está com você!"

Legolas demorou um bom tempo para processar a informação. E quando a ficha caiu, soltou outra risada e saiu correndo atrás do humano, que se escondia atrás das árvores.

"Humano besta! Você sabe que não tem chance contra o príncipe de Mirkwood!"

"Tenho, sim!" Respondeu o humano. "É você que não tem chance contra o rei sem coroa de Gondor!"

"Nhé, nhé, nhé! Você é um humano!! Eu, um elfo! Você não tem chances de vencer!"

"Eu estou vencendo!"

"Por que estaria?"

"Porque eu estou escondido na árvore bem ao seu lado e você está conversando com a árvore a sua frente. Como se eu estivesse ali!"

Assustado, Legolas girou o corpo para observar a árvore ao seu lado. No exato instante em que Aragorn saltava da árvore que tinha acabado de se livrar da vista do príncipe.

"Aragorn? Mas... Você não estava...?"

O elfo não conseguiu achar as palavras certas para formar a pergunta, confuso. Até que a verdade caiu sobre ele como um jato de água fria. O humano tinha conseguido enganá-lo! É claro que ele estava olhando para a árvore certa! Ele era um elfo!

"Legolas... Você não está bem!" Afirmou o guardião, preocupado.

"Claro que estou!"

"Então como eu consegui te enganar? Pelos céus! Você é um elfo! Não se deixa enganar facilmente!"

O elfo sorriu tristemente. O humano tinha razão.

"O que está acontecendo, Legolas?" Indagou o humano, aproximando-se do elfo, mais preocupado ainda.

Mas, no momento em que Legolas ia responder, Elrond apareceu no jardim. Ele sorria, mas qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse bem saberia que estava realmente irritado.

E essa pessoa era Aragorn.

"O que aconteceu, _ada_?" Indagou Estel, assim que o elfo parou na frente deles.

"Problemas, problemas e mais problemas! Essa floresta vai me enlouquecer!" Explodiu Elrond.

"Bem-vindo ao meu pesadelo" Ironizou Legolas.

"Essa floresta vai me enlouquecer, Thranduil vai me enlouquecer, essa rocha gigante vai me enlouquecer, não ver o céu vai me enlouquecer e, se eu não voltar para Rivendell dentro de três dias, definitivamente vou enlouquecer!" Disparou Elrond, ignorando o comentário do outro elfo.

"Então vamos voltar!" Sugeriu Aragorn.

"Não antes de receber as respostas de Thranduil!"

"Respostas?" Interessou-se o príncipe.

"Sim, respostas!" Concordou o Lorde de Imladris.

"Que respostas?"

Elrond ia começar a explicar tudo aos dois, quando uma outra voz se fez ouvir nos jardins.

"Sim, Peredhel, eu tenho certeza que minha vida fora desse palácio não existe!" Começou a voz firme e decidida de Thranduil, fazendo os dois elfos e o humano olharem para ele.

Elrond prendeu a respiração. Ele sabia qual era a próxima resposta.

"E não... Legolas não vai a Rivendell!"

Aragorn arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante em que Elrond fechou os seus. E logo depois o baque surdo de alguém caindo de joelhos na grama foi ouvido, enquanto Thranduil voltava para o palácio sem se arrepender das suas decisões, ao mesmo tempo em que não entendia o porquê de tê-las feito.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Notas Finais da Autora:_**

Antes dos agradecimentos, quero avisar uma coisinha:  
Eu, realmente, não sei quando vou atualizar de novo. Mas tenho certeza de que o próximo capítulo vai demorar (talvez só saia ano que vem)...  
Estou abrindo uma nova conta aqui no FF, onde terei que postar fanfics que são respostas aos desafios de fóruns de animes. E eu garanto... Os desafios não são poucos e não demoram muito para acontecer. O intervalo entre um e outro é consideravelmente pequeno.  
Mas é um dos meus sonhos que vou estar realizando!! Participar desses desafios sempre foi um desejo meu! Hihihih... Agora... Espero que torçam para que eu escreva histórias decentes, viu? ; )

Vou ficar triste por ter que deixar essa fanfic parada por um tempo... E, foi pensando em vocês, que eu terminei o capítulo já mostrando as respostas do Thranduil. Eu pensava em terminá-lo com o rei chegando ao jardim. Mas como a próxima atualização é incerta, decidi deixá-los com as respostas

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**-Celeblas-  
-Elfinha-  
-Samantha-  
-SadieSil-  
-Nii Souma- **

E a todos aqueles que acompanham a fic mas não têm tempo de deixar review!

Como, provavelmente, não voltarei até o ano que vem, desejo a vocês um

**_FELIZ NATAL  
E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!_**


End file.
